03 Terror On Delta Vega
by Margaret Price
Summary: The Fourth Doctor arrives on the lush planet Delta Vega upon which is a newly established agricultural settlement, an already established research facility, and a secret worth killing for. This story takes place after the TV story "The Invasion of Time."
1. The Hunters

TERROR ON DELTA VEGA © 1990 Margaret Price

Author's Note: This is the third story in an arc with companion Jason Krystovan who was introduced in the story "The Alliance of Death." Story 2 is "Whom the Gods Destroy."

Knowledge of either story is not necessary, as Jason's background is explained when he makes his first appearance. Also, when I wrote this, I had set a goal for myself to do at least one story in which there were no deaths. Unfortunately, I failed miserably in this. In fact it was another 10 years before I finally accomplished this goal. And I'm not telling which story that ended up being.

* * *

_TERROR: _n : a state of intense fear.

_TERRORISM_: n: the systematic use of terror as a means of coercion.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE HUNTERS**

A heavy mist hung in the air, the dew clinging to the grass and flowers as the sun rose, eventually breaking through the morning fog. Yet Henderson was oblivious to the beauty of the day as he crashed noisily through the forest. He stopped briefly to catch his breath, holding his aching sides and scarcely able to stand from exhaustion. His brown and beige clothing were torn and grimy, his white lab coat no longer white. Looking around in desperation for some kind of cover, he found a hole in a rock fall and wedged himself in, pulling down a large branch to conceal the opening.

Five minutes later, a hunter in camouflage fatigues came stealthfully along the route Henderson had just taken. The dark-haired Ellis was a powerfully built man whose keen, well-trained eyes followed the trail of his prey as if it were marked in flashing neon lights. He saw the rocks where the man had taken refuge and smiled inwardly, pretending not to notice. He would toy with his prey just a little while longer…then he would strike.

Henderson held his breath and waited.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Thirty minutes.

After an hour he breathed a sigh of relief, believing he had finally managed to elude his relentless pursuer. He slowly came out of hiding and went quietly around the rock fall, walking straight into the patiently waiting hunter.

Henderson blanched visibly, staring wide-eyed at the laser pistol that was aimed straight at him. Shaking his head, he held up his hands in surrender and backed away. "No, please," he begged. "I can pay you, Ellis. I swear I can!"

The hunter remained unnervingly silent.

"For pity's sake, Ellis!" Henderson screamed as he saw the man's finger tighten on the trigger. He was enveloped in a red glow and crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Ellis holstered his weapon and removed a coil of thin cord from his belt, securely binding the stunned man. Then he gave a satisfied grunt, pulling the radio unit from his belt. "Hunt Leader to Hunt Team. Quarry obtained. Over."

There was a crackle of static, and a reply. "Acknowledged. Baker here, sir. I'm at the drop off point in sector six-three. I've found something here that may interest you. Over."

Ellis raised an eyebrow and unfolded his map. "I'm not far from you. I'm in sector six-six, by the rock fall. Are you anywhere near the transports?"

"We can bring them if you like?"

"Do that. Converge and assist, this location. I'll be waiting. Over and out." Putting away the map and radio, Ellis sat down on the rocks to wait.

Within fifteen minutes three others arrived, each driving a small all terrain vehicle. Henderson had regained consciousness by this time and had resumed pleading with Ellis, who was ignoring him completely.

Henderson squirmed in his bonds as he was loaded onto the back of one of the little transports, but the tight coils refused to give. He was then lashed down, looking very much like the hunting trophy he was. "Ellis," he whimpered pitifully, "please, don't kill me."

The Hunt Leader looked down at him a moment before jamming a gag into his mouth, tying it into place. "You talk too much," he observed blandly. His panic-stricken prisoner thrashed all the more, his muffled cries of terror causing the hunter to chuckle. Climbing onto the back of another transport, Ellis waved a hand and the strange caravan was on its way to the drop off point, which turned out to be, quite literally, a drop.

Baker took the Hunt Leader to the edge of the cliff and pointed down to a cave. "It's over there," he whispered. "I spotted it just after dawn going into that cave. It's a real beauty."

Ellis looked in the direction indicated, seeing movement near the cave entrance. Taking the binoculars offered by Baker, he scanned the area just as a large beast emerged into the sunlight. It was nearly nine feet in height when it rose up onto its hind legs; its enormous bulk covered with heavy brown fur, each huge paw having three inch long, razor sharp claws.

"It's a monster!" Ellis gasped approvingly. "I don't think I've ever seen a gaav that size before." He exchanged a knowing look with his colleague before turning back to the others, waving them forward.

The hunters took hold of their struggling prisoner and dragged him over to where the Hunt Leader and Baker were sitting. Henderson fought in vain as he was dragged to the edge of the cliff, being slightly surprised when he was abruptly dropped in a heap next to Ellis.

"We're not going to throw you off the cliff, Mr. Henderson," Ellis purred reassuringly. His men brought over a large bundle of heavy rope, which they proceeded to loop under the arms of the terrified man, a large knot being tied in the center of his chest. "We're going to lower you down very gently," the hunter intoned, handing his men the other end of the rope. They anchored it around a nearby tree and waited.

The baffled Henderson stared in absolute terror, flinching away when Ellis reached over to him. To his further surprise, the hunter removed the gag and then rose to his feet.

"Oh, I get it," the prisoner said with a nervous laugh. "Wh…what dddid they tell you? Sssscare Henderson…ssso he'll behave himself? Well, it wwworked, are you sssatisfied? I'm… nnnot just sacred, I'm terrified! Does ttthat make you happy?"

Ellis looked down at him with an icy smile fixed on his stone-like face, his cold, dark eyes unwavering in their gaze. He and the others remained silent, unnerving their helpless prisoner all the more.

"Are…are you…letting me go?" the captive asked meekly.

"In a manner of speaking," the Hunt Leader replied coolly, glancing over the edge. "If you can escape after we've lowered you down, then you're free."

Overwhelmed, Henderson started to tremble uncontrollably. "Nn…no tricks? Yo…you won't…come after me?"

"No tricks." Turning to the others still poised with the rope, Ellis said, "If our friend Mr. Henderson escapes from down there, he's free. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," the hunters replied in unison.

"Satisfied?"

The Hunt Leader then slid the securely bound man over the edge of the cliff and the rope groaned as it took his full weight. Not wanting to see how far he had to descend, Henderson continued to look up, watching as Ellis signaled to the others. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. He could escape, eventually. Scrape the ropes against a sharp rock…

There was a roar in the distance and Henderson's head snapped around, looking in its direction and seeing the enormous gaav standing outside its den. Then he made a fatal mistake. He panicked. Screaming up at Ellis in betrayal, he thrashed in his bonds as he was lowered closer and closer to the ground. "Ellis, damn you! You lied to me!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

"I said, _if_ you escaped from down there, you were free," the hunter called back tauntingly. "You'd deserve to be. Now all you have to do is escape."

Henderson howled again in terror and rage. "You bastard, Ellis! It'll be you next time!"

"I doubt it," Ellis called back. "I'm not greedy like some people." Signaling to the others to stop, he cut the rope, allowing his captive to drop the short distance to the ground. His voice hardened as he added, "And I know when to keep my mouth shut. Some things are best left undiscovered."

All this commotion quite naturally aroused the curiosity of the gaav. It roared angrily and came over to investigate, sniffing the air suspiciously and growling fiercely as it approached the cowering man who lay helpless on the ground.

Henderson tried desperately to squirm away, struggling wildly against the tight coils that bound him, his eyes growing wider as the beast grew nearer. In a last desperate, futile attempt, he pleaded with the hunters to save him as the creature closed in, finally screaming in terror as it raised one of its huge paws.

The hunters calmly watched from above as the gaav descended. Like Ellis, the beast enjoyed toying with its prey, the attack lasting several minutes. The unfortunate man's screams were abruptly silenced as the creature tired of its sport and killed him. Finally it rose up on its hind legs, shaking the lifeless form in triumph before dragging it back to its lair.

As soon as the creature was in the open, Ellis snapped a rifle to his shoulder and killed it with a single shot through the heart. "Poor Mr. Henderson," he sighed in feigned regret, "I warned him the forests of Delta Vega could be very dangerous. Now, I fear we're too late."

"Some people never listen," Baker replied mildly, adding, "The gaav will make a very nice trophy, though."

"That it will," Ellis laughed evilly as he led the way to the base of the cliff, reflecting on how enjoyable the hunt had been. Humans were always such a challenge. So unpredictable. Definitely his favorite prey.

Unbeknownst to the hunters, there had been a silent witness to Henderson's "accidental" death. Through the leaves of a nearby nut tree, two dark green eyes had watched the entire incident in revulsion and horror. As soon as the four men were gone, the watcher withdrew.


	2. Are You Game For A Visit?

**CHAPTER 2**

**"ARE YOU GAME FOR A VISIT?"**

Somewhere in the swirling vortex where space and time collide, the TARDIS sped on its way to parts unknown. Inside the impossibly large control room, the Doctor sat in his shirtsleeves hunched over a table littered with computer chips, wires, and numerous other odd bits and pieces. A box with _K9 M II_ stenciled on its side sat on the floor at his feet and a large intricate computer schematic was tacked up on the wall in front of him. He was in the process of constructing another dog-shaped mobile computer (appropriately named K-9) to replace the original that was now on Gallifrey with his former companion, Leela, who had chosen to remain behind after having helped him thwart a Sontaran invasion.

A slight, black-haired young man carrying a steaming mug of coffee entered the control room via the inner door. He looked so dejected that one could almost see a dark cloud looming over his head. This usually cheerful person was Jason Krystovan, who, among other things, was a Healer, herbalist, chemist, and considerably older than his eighteen year old appearance suggested. The latter was due to the fact that he was Alterran, a being with the ability to change form at will, or transmute. Even his human form was an illusion, as his true non-humanoid appearance was universally considered frightening, if not terrifying, to the humanoid races he encountered.

Jason also possessed the unique ability to scan anything he touched much in the same way as electronic sensing equipment. In just a few brief seconds he could pick up volumes of information by reading what he referred to as an aura. This ability was his most precious secret known only to members of his immediate family; the Doctor being the only outsider ever entrusted with it.

When the Doctor had gone to Gallifrey with Leela, Jason did not accompanied them, having gotten involved in a project on a space station. He had stayed behind to help straighten out some of the problems and was incredulous when the Time Lord returned alone, doubly so when he learned why. He could not believe the Doctor had actually gone to Gallifrey without him. Nor that he had left Leela behind, aliens being forbidden on the Time Lord's home world.

Days went by, and the more Jason thought about it, the more depressed he became. Leela had taught him a great deal about life in general. Among his own people his spontaneity and emotionalism was looked on as a lack of self-control, yet Leela had not only accepted it, but had actually encouraged it as a way to heighten his fledgling fighting skills. She had taught him much in the way of self-defense and hand-to-hand combat, and in spite of her "kill first, ask questions later" attitude, he knew he'd miss her. K-9, at least, could be rebuilt.

Jason was thinking these very thoughts when he entered the console room. The Doctor looked up from his work and broke into a broad smile. "Ah, there you are, my boy. Very good. I was just about to fetch you. We'll be landing shortly."

His companion grunted noncommittally. He raised his cup to his lips, but even his passion for coffee seemed to have left him and he sighed heavily, putting the cup down. Wandering over to the console, Jason stared into the time column as it rose and fell rhythmically in the center of the mushroom shaped control console.

"I miss them, too, you know," the Doctor said quietly from behind him.

Jason looked up sharply and turned, suddenly realizing how terribly selfish he was being. "Where're we going?" he asked conversationally.

"Have you ever heard of a planet called Delta Vega?"

"Can't say that I have."

The Doctor beamed back at him. "Neither have I! I found it on one of the charts a while ago and rather liked the name. Are you game for a visit?"

"I suppose so," the young man replied unenthusiastically.

"Splendid!" the Doctor said delightedly. "We can see what kind of place it is."

Turning back to the console, Jason touched a switch. "We can also just as easily look it up in the computer," he pointed out.

"We'll do nothing of the kind!" the Time Lord snapped. He jumped to his feet and strode over to the console, switching off the computer.

Jason was taken aback by this emotionally charged response and took a step back in alarm. "I…I was only going to…I mean…well, we don't know anything about it."

"Precisely!" the Doctor grinned. "You wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, now, would you?"

His companion groaned inwardly. He didn't know how, but somehow he'd managed to excite the Doctor's insatiable curiosity—and that always meant trouble.

"Anyway, I think we've arrived," the Time Lord announced.

As indeed they had. The time rotor was silent and still, having nestled into its place in the control console. The Doctor activated the scanner and together they watched as it made a visual sweep of the area. They appeared to have landed on a hilltop overlooking a meadow. There was a forest or wooded area nearby that had a stream running along its edge that went on to meander into the meadow further on below. It was either spring, or early summer as the land spread out before them in a colorful carpet of wildflowers. There was another hill in the distance just as colorful as the one upon which the TARDIS rested.

"It's…beautiful," Jason breathed, turning to the Doctor, who observed that the dark cloud seemed to have lifted from over his companion's head.

"Just the place for a botanist like yourself, don't you think?" the Doctor remarked.

"Herbalist," Jason corrected absently, returning his gaze to the viewer.

The Doctor's smile broadened. He put on his coat, winding an incredibly long scarf around his neck before pulling the door lever. "Do you fancy a stroll?" he invited.

* * *

Several miles from where the TARDIS had materialized, Ellis was crouched behind a fallen tree, his men hiding in some brush close by. "They've taken cover directly in front of my position," he whispered into his radio.

"Yes, we see them, sir," came the hushed reply.

Ellis peeked over the log, looking at a clump of bushes about thirty feet away. It was always the same, he thought. He had led these capture parties so many times that he and his men could do this in their sleep. They moved and worked as one. Once the quarry was spotted, it couldn't escape them. So why did they always run? They never got away. Never.

There was a faint rustling in the bushes and Ellis called out, "Now!" The men fired in unison and the greenery was bathed in a red glow. A second later the occupants fell unconscious to the forest floor.

The victims, a male and female, were Terrellians, one of Delta Vega's native lifeforms. They were a strange mixture of plant and animal, the upper portion of the body being basically humanoid, with head, torso and arms, although the arms had more of the appearance of thick vines ending in claw-like hands. Most of the upper body was covered with something akin to broad leaves that started near the neck and surrounded the shoulders and chest area like a cape. The lower body had two main legs surrounded by a collection of broad leaves and tendril vines that were the remnants of a now unnecessary root system.

The male was large and dark green in color with gold veins running across a major portion of his body. The female was smaller and lighter green in color with splotches of brown and orange marking her body.

Two of the hunters began binding the hands and feet of their stunned quarries. "We'd better double check their ID numbers, boys," Ellis said. "Doc Jordan will be livid if we bring her another repeat." He pulled out a small notebook and began paging through it.

* * *


	3. He Is Different

**CHAPTER 3**

"**HE IS DIFFERENT…"**

The Doctor and Jason walked slowly along the edge of the stream, climbing the hill they had seen on the viewer. Upon reaching the crest, they saw what appeared to be a small farming community side in the valley below, and Jason commented on how peaceful it looked. The Doctor responded with the observation that looks could be deceiving, this remark having been intended for the Alterran's amusement. As it turned out, it was truer than either of them would have liked.

They came across a small footbridge, which was really nothing more than a few planks thrown over the water, and crossed to the other side heading, more or less, towards the woods. Jason spotted a patch of unusual spongy moss growing at the base of a tree and went over to investigate. The Doctor went over to another tree that had a vine growing up its side. There were several large pink flowers on the vine that seemed to "see" his every move. He passed his hand up and down and from side to side, each movement being mirrored by the plant.

"How very interesting," the Time Lord muttered and then called out, "Jason, come take a look at—" He got no further. The flowers abruptly spat a cloud of spores in his face and he gasped. Nothing happened. Backing away, the Doctor tried unsuccessfully to breathe.

"Doctor!"

Jason turned just as the cloud hit the Time Lord in the face. He dashed over to him, arriving just in time to catch him as he collapsed, still unable to breathe. Jason forced himself to remain calm. He _was_, after all, a trained Healer. Scanning the Doctor, he discovered the spores had completely coated his lungs, cutting off his oxygen. He knew he had to dislodge them fast and could only think of one way. "I'm sorry about this, Doctor," he said and then thumped his friend on the back as hard as he could.

The Doctor coughed and then gasped. Encouraged, Jason tried again. To his immense disappointment, he found he had only managed to dislodge a small portion of the spores. He was only semi-conscious and still weakening, but at least he was breathing! Jason leaned him back against the tree and looked into his seemingly vacant eyes. He could see the life of his best friend ebbing away—and there was nothing he could do to stop it!

* * *

Ellis took his captives to the Research Center, entering the large building unobserved through the rear doors. The Center had been on the planet several years before the present colonists arrived and the main settlement was some distance away. The official reason had been a safety precaution. If one of the laboratories had a major accident, the inhabited areas would not be endangered. The true reason was so that no one would discover what was going on inside.

The Terrellians were brought into a room just outside the main laboratory and strapped to examining tables. An efficient looking blond woman in a white lab coat appeared and started to look them over. She had her hair pulled back and tied neatly in a bun, which only enhanced her hawk-like features. She put on a large pair of eyeglasses, her eyes flicking approvingly over the frightened beings who had regained consciousness and cowered at the sight of this all too familiar face. This was Dr. Lilith Jordan.

"Have you checked their ID numbers?" she snapped.

"We did that first thing, Lilith," Ellis replied, waving the notebook in the air. He opened it to his notations. "According to the records, it's been…ten weeks for F90. And…close to a year for M52 here."

"Excellent." Lilith took a syringe from a tray and injected the Terrellians with a drug that would temporarily paralyze them. Two lab technicians appeared in the doorway to her right and she motioned them in. "Take these two and make the preparations," she ordered. "I'll be in in a moment."

* * *

"Doctor? Doctor can you hear me?" Jason gently cupped the Time Lord's face in his hands and was relieved when his eyes opened slightly and then seemed to clear. "Don't try to talk," he said urgently. "Your lungs are coated with some kind of spore from those flowers. I'm going down to the settlement we saw to get help."

The Doctor closed his eyes and nodded that he understood.

"I hate to leave you alone like this," Jason said concernedly as he mopped his friend's brow.

The Doctor smiled weakly and squeezed Jason's hand as he handed him the handkerchief, trying to reassure his companion that he would be all right—he hoped—until he returned.

Jason sighed heavily and rose to his feet. Turning in the direction of the settlement, he held out his arms and his body shimmered as he changed into a large eagle. With a quick glance back, the Alterran took wing, flying the distance to the colony in less time than any human could run.

* * *

Dr. Jordan entered the main lab followed closely by a thin, sandy-haired man carrying a clipboard, this being her assistant, Jacoby. "We'd better take a few samples from these two," she was saying as she crossed the room. She waved a hand at the captive Terrellians, who were in the process of being thoroughly examined by the lab technicians. Their current state of health would ascertained and added to the records. At the same time, another group of technicians prepared the equipment for the next phase of their ordeal, which was the taking of tissue samples. After that came the final step. Under the watchful eye of Dr. Jordan, the Head Technician would draw close to a full quart of the Terrellian's unusual, dark green blood.

Jacoby made a few notes before asking, "Do you want just the routine samples taken after we've taken the specimens for cultivation?"

"Just from the male," Lilith said thoughtfully. "We ran the routine stuff on the female no more than two months ago. But it's been nearly a year since we've seen him." With a knowing smile, she added, "And we do want to keep up the appearance that we're doing _legitimate_ research, now don't we?"

* * *

The Doctor hadn't been any happier about being left behind than Jason had been about leaving him. Breathing was increasingly more difficult, and despite the fact that his Time Lord body had a respiratory bypass system, he knew it wouldn't keep him alive indefinitely. With nothing else to do, he tried to concentrate his mind and energy on simply breathing. Jason would return soon, he hoped.

After several minutes, the Doctor became aware of a rustling sound coming from somewhere in the forest behind him. At first, he thought it to be the leaves moving in the branches of the trees. That is, until he heard the unmistakable sound of a twig snapping under the weight of someone's…or something's foot. The rustling soon became footfalls. Whatever was making them, it sounded very large. It was also moving closer. He tensed as it seemed to move up behind him, but he knew he was powerless to defend himself against any large animal that might attack him.

As the reason for the noise appeared in the Doctor's field of vision, he immediately concluded that he was losing his grip on reality. Instead of an animal, he saw two plants exit the forest and move slowly towards him.

The Doctor had no way of knowing that the walking plants were, in fact, Terrellians. The first was female; large and light green with veins of brown across her skin. The other was male: younger, smaller and darker green with rust colored marking on his torso and skirt-like tendrils.

"He has inhaled the trura dust," Marjora, the larger of the two observed quietly.

"Good. Let him die, then," came the bitter reply.

"Laurel! There is nothing good about death!" Marjora reproved sharply.

Had the Doctor been able to hear their conversation, he would have readily agreed. Especially since it involved his own death.

"Mother, you're not going to help him!" Laurel gasped unbelievingly.

"We have helped the humans before."

"Not like _this!"_ her son pointed out. "This isn't a lost child we can guide back to the settlement."

"If we do _not_ help him, he will die," Marjora stated matter of factly. "I've seen the humans take the life of their own kind. Perhaps it's the same with this man. I do not know." In her own mind only one thing was important. If this man had been left to die by the other humans, then he was no less a victim of their evil than her people and therefore deserving of their help and any and all of her medical knowledge.

"Mother, he's a human, and humans are evil. That much I've learned."

"I will not learn to kill!" Marjora snapped and went over to the moss Jason had been examining. She pulled up a large sheet with her powerful claw-like hands, shaking off the dirt. She dunked it in the stream several times and then squeezed out the excess water. As she moved toward the Doctor, she looked over to Laurel. "I'll need your help."

Laurel stiffened and remained where he was, folding his arms and shaking his head vigorously. Marjora gave him a withering look and, reluctantly, he obeyed, moving with his mother into the Doctor's failing field of vision. They knelt down on either side of him and Marjora pulled a strip from the sheet of moss. "Hold him," she instructed, and then held the wet mass firmly over the Time Lord's mouth and nose.

This quite naturally took the Doctor by surprise and he fought back weakly against his assumed attackers. Laurel's grip on his wrists was powerful and restrained him from pulling the hand from his face. When he started to cough, the pack was removed and he was gently pulled forward, supported by Marjora until the coughing fit passed. He was then leaned back against the tree and another cold, wet mass was pressed over his mouth and nose.

Somewhere in the Doctor's slowly fading consciousness he realized these creatures weren't trying to kill him, but were trying to help him and he stopped fighting, discovering at the same time that he was actually able to breathe more easily. After another coughing fit, he blacked out.

Marjora studied him closely. "He is different from the others," she observed softly, touching the Time Lord's long scarf. "His garments are…peculiar."

"What do we do now, Mother?" Laurel asked practically. "Do we leave him?"

"Perhaps…that would be best," she replied hesitantly, although she would have preferred not to. It would take time to completely destroy the spores, and that would require several more treatments. Were she to leave him now there was no guaranteeing the Doctor would survive. Conversely, if she continued to treat him, there was no guaranteeing he would not take her captive as soon as he recovered.

At that moment four others came out of the forest. They moved in awe toward the unconscious Time Lord. It was the first time any of them had been this close to a human without being a prisoner. After a barrage of questions, there was a heated debate and then a decision was made. Since Marjora had taken it upon herself to save the life of this human, she would have to continue to treat him, which meant only one thing. They would take the Doctor prisoner.

* * *


	4. He's Gone

**CHAPTER 4**

"**HE'S GONE!"**

Jason returned to his human form just outside the Delta Vega settlement. He went straight to the first people he saw, who in turn took him to the colony's leader, Gordon Taylor. Upon hearing the boy's story, he sent for the only person qualified to deal with the situation—Dr. Lilith Jordan.

"I can't just drop everything and go charging off into the forest, Graham," Lilith protested to the settlement's Second-in-command. They were just inside the main entrance of the Research Center. For reasons that did not occur to Graham Remington to even wonder about until much later, no one in the colony ever went any further than the lobby of the building. If Lilith or one of her team were needed, they always came out to meet them.

"I know you're not the settlement's doctor, Lilith, but you are _still_ a doctor," the tanned, fair-haired young man pointed out firmly. "And you know more about this planet's plant and animal life than anyone."

She conceded this point with a heavy sigh. "Oh, very well. Let me get my supplies. But if this turns out to be someone with a scraped knee, Taylor will have hell to pay for interrupting my work!" she called back as she went through the interior doors.

Lilith went to the main lab, instructing Higgins, her Head Technician, to hold off on drawing the Terrellians' blood until she returned, ordering a second paralyzing injection administered. She then collected a small case of medical supplies.

"What's going on?" Jacoby asked as Lilith headed back to the main entrance.

"It's those bothersome colonists," she replied wearily. "Someone's gotten themselves hurt in the woods and needs a bandage or something. I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

The Terrellian village was comprised of domed huts resembling large mounds of earth rather than dwellings. However, when one passed through the door, instead of entering a burrow, one found themselves in a spacious well lit main room. Further within the dwelling was a short hall leading to the other rooms. Once inside, one would never know that they were underground.

The Doctor was carried to Marjora's hut and taken into one of the bedrooms. He was placed a large piece of rectangular webbing that looked more like a hammock than a bed. It was stretched out between stakes that had been driven into the dirt floor. It was to these the Doctor's hands and feet were securely tied.

Marjora was no more in favor of binding the unconscious man than she had been in bringing him to the village. She would have preferred to remain in the forest until his treatments were completed rather than endangering the whole village. As before, however, she was outnumbered by the others who were not as convinced of their captive's incapacity as she was.

"We must notify Olyeon at once," Marjora announced. She had been pushed around one time too many and felt it was time she exerted some of her own authority. This was _her_ home and he was _her_ patient, so to speak. And, after all, she was Physician of the Village. "Willa can look after the human while we're gone," she said firmly.

Willa was aghast. "No, Mother! Please, don't leave me here alone—with him!" She took hold of her mother and buried her face in her side. Willa was smaller than her brother, Laurel, but resembled him in color and markings.

"Don't worry, my darling," Marjora soothed, "he can't harm you like that."

The terrified child clung to her mother, whimpering. It had only been a week since the humans had taken her to that terrible room in the Research Center.

"I'll stay with her, Marjora," volunteered Dahlia, who had been visiting with Willa when the Doctor was brought in.

Marjora thanked her and then kissed her frightened daughter. They had all experienced the horrors of that terrible room at the hands of Dr. Jordan and her staff. There wasn't one of them who didn't bear the identification number that she'd had burned into their flesh.

For a fleeting instant, Marjora felt a murderous rage well up inside her and she glared hatefully at the helpless figure on the bed. The rage passed as quickly as it appeared and she was herself again. Turning, she set off to report to Chief Elder Olyeon.

* * *

"He's gone!" Jason was clasping the handkerchief he had given to the Doctor and looking around in bewilderment.

Lilith sighed heavily. Another wild goose chase. "Well, apparently your friend wasn't as bad off as you'd assumed," she said condescendingly.

"Don't be absurd!" Jason snapped. "He was practically cyanotic. He'd aspirated enough spores to cover nearly seventy-five percent of his lung tissue. He was diaphoretic and his pulse rates—" He broke off when he realized Dr. Jordan was staring at him with her mouth open. "I'm a Healer—a physician," he said quickly in way of explanation.

Lilith blinked, looking the young man up and down. "I see," she said at last. "Well, if he was too weak to move under his own power, there's only one explanation."

"Someone took him," Jason completed, staring into the forest in horrified disbelief.

"Or some-_thing_," Ellis injected pointedly.

Jason spun around. "What did you say?" he gasped.

Taylor quickly intervened. "You must excuse Ellis," he said gently, glaring angrily over at the hunter. "He tends to be…abrupt."

The Alterran returned his attention to the woods, gazing mournfully in to the trees. "Oh, Doctor, what've I done?" He tried to collect himself, but still didn't trust himself to face the others. Swallowing hard, he asked, "What kind of animal could carry off a grown man without a trace?"

"Several. Especially if the grown man happens to be incapacitated," Ellis replied pointed. "There's a creature native to this region called a gaav that killed a technician a few weeks ago. It could easily—"

"I think we get the gist of it, thank-you, Ellis," Taylor broke in. He put a consoling arm around the young man's shoulder. "I'm so dreadfully sorry, Jason. Please, come and stay with me tonight. You really shouldn't be alone."

Large tears were already beginning to well up in Jason's eyes. He shook his head and stammered, "Nn…no, thank-you. I…I must…I must try…to find the Doctor."

"You won't find him in the dark," Ellis observed bluntly. "And that's exactly what you'll be in in about half an hour."

The Colony Leader shot him a withering look. The hunter was unimpressed. "As much as I hate to agree with him," Taylor said slowly, "I'm afraid he's right."

Reluctantly, Jason returned to the Delta Vega settlement, not really aware of the return journey. He felt numb and was blaming himself for having left his helpless friend alone. In his mind he knew there was nothing else he could have done, but it still didn't make it any easier.

Hoping to take his mind off of the fact that he could do nothing until first light, Jason eventually went for a walk though the settlement. He could see lighted windows of the Research Center in the distance and vaguely remembered Dr. Jordan telling him about it and inviting him to come see it for himself. Jason set off in its direction, resolving to keep himself occupied until morning.

* * *

In the Terrellian village, the Doctor slowly returned to consciousness and opened his eyes. His mind was cloudy and every breath was a struggle, but at least he was alive. Then he discovered he was bound and wondered how long he would stay alive. There was some movement in the room and he focused with difficulty on Willa, who was preparing another moss pack. The moss, of course! He remembered now and wondered if he had been tied down simply to prevent him from thrashing when the pack was applied while he was unconscious. It certainly made breathing easier and he surmised that it was destroying the spores that had coated his lungs.

Willa turned to face the Doctor and gasped when she saw him watching her. She let out a terri­fied shriek, dropping the moss pack and bolting from the room.

"How very curious," the Doctor thought. He tried to call out, but started to cough, and blacked out again.

* * *

"What do you want?" Jacoby asked accusingly as Jason entered the Research Center.

"I came to see Dr. Jordan."

"She's busy. Go away."

"Jacoby! That's no way to treat a guest," Lilith admonished as she came through the door. She glared at her assistant before turning to Jason, all smiles. "I see you decided to accept my invitation. I'm very pleased."

"I'm glad someone is."

Lilith waved a hand dismissively. "You must forgive my assistant. He's a good scientist, but seriously lacking in the social graces."

"He must spend a lot of time with Ellis," Jason snorted.

Jacoby took this perfectly innocent remark the wrong way, but was prevented from making a fool of himself by Dr. Jordan. "This young man says he's a physician, Mr. Jacoby, isn't that interesting?" she said conversationally.

Jacoby grunted noncommittally and gathered up some papers. "If you'll excuse me," he said curtly, "I've a number of reports to complete." With that, he strode from the room.

"I'm sorry," the Alterran began, "if I'm interrupting…" He motioned towards the door as though to leave.

"Nonsense," Lilith said happily. With her work finally done, she had some free time. As far as she was concerned, Jason was just a boy claiming to be a doctor. Granted his knowledge was exceptional, but what harm could it do to show him around? If nothing else, it would expose him as a fraud.

Lilith smiled to herself, deciding she rather liked this idea and held out a hand, inviting the Alterran Healer in. "I really am glad you decided to come, Jason. I so rarely get the chance to show off my work."

* * *


	5. Dillon

**CHAPTER 5**

**DILLON**

In the Research Center's main laboratory, the captive Terrellians lay upon the examining tables, unconscious. The combination of drugs and tests was a harrowing experience and the "subjects" frequently drifted in and out of consciousness.

Dillon, the larger of the two, opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself still in the lab. The white-coats (his people's name for the lab technicians) had already taken his blood, and this was always the last thing they did before letting them go. Terror gripped him further when he realized the straps had not been loosened, nor had the second dose of the paralyzing drug worn off. Were the humans planning on inflicting even more injuries? he wondered fearfully.

Dillon was unable to turn his head to look for Iris, who had been captured with him. He could, however, just make out a technician working nearby. The man was ignoring him completely, and he closed his eyes in relief, grateful for this sure sign that nothing more was planned. He even allowed himself to relax slightly.

Dr. Jordan led Jason into the main lab just as the technician was leaving. They had toured a small part of the facility, and Jason was already impressed. "I really must compliment you, Dr. Jordan," he was saying. "This is one of the most organized and well equipped facilities I've seen in a long time."

"Thank-you," she beamed. "And, please, call me Lilith."

Jason took in the room as Lilith explained that one of the many functions of the center was to observe and study the native lifeforms. "These are the creatures I told you about," she said, indicating the captives.

"The ones Dr. Terrell so modestly named after himself?"

"The very same. They really are fascinating creatures. A strange blend between plant and animal."

"Sustained by photosynthesis?" Jason asked.

"Partly. They're also herbivores."

"Really?" More than a little intrigued, the Alterran moved closer, seeing Dillon watching him with an intensity he found unsettling. The dark green eyes were a study in terror.

Noting how powerfully build this man-sized creature was, Jason inquired, "Would they be likely to've taken the Doctor? This one's certainly large enough."

"I hardly think so," Lilith replied amusedly. "They're really quite timid creatures, despite their size, and avoid contact with humans."

"I don't blame them," Jason said under his breath, touching the thick restraints. "Are they intelligent," he then asked. "I mean, where would you place them on an evolutionary scale?"

"Oh, I'd say they fall somewhere along the same lines as the primates of Earth," Lilith said thoughtfully. "They even seem to have a similar social structure as some of the ground dwellers."

Jacoby came to the door at that moment and Dr. Jordan excused herself, leaving Jason alone in the lab.

The Alterran turned his full attention to Dillon, whose golden hair had intrigued him. It appeared to have the same consistency as corn silk. Jason reached over to touch it, causing the terrified Terrellian to flinch, his body going rigid with fear.

Jason instantly switched into what the Doctor had dubbed "Healer mode." His face softened and he spoke in a quiet, soothing voice. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I only wanted to touch your hair." Gently stroking the captive's hair, he said mildly, "See? There's nothing to be frightened of."

The dark green eyes grew wide, but not from fear. They stared up at the young man in a combination of amazement, shock and skepticism. In his lifetime Dillon had seen only three kinds of humans, the brown clad colonists, the white-coated lab techs, and the hunters. Now, suddenly, there was this strange human in brightly colored clothing who actually spoke directly _to_ him. He didn't ignore him or order him around like a mindless animal; and his touch was as gentle as his voice, which was so unlike the poking and prodding of the white-coats. In fact, this curious stranger was so unlike anyone Dillon had ever seen before that the longer he watched him, the more he realized he wasn't as afraid as he had been at first.

Jason had been astonished by Dillon's reaction to his words. He straightened, his expert eyes taking in his injuries in a glance. He then very gently examined him, speaking quietly the whole time so as not to frighten him further. He noted Dillon's hands with interest. They had long, sharp claws that retracted cat-like when not being used for digging or climbing. From Lilith's description, he had expected bulky monkey-like hands or large paws. The last thing he expected was the graceful and refined extremity he now held in his own hands. He closed the delicate fingers carefully, frowning at the same time. "So, you only rate with the primates," Jason said softly to the paralyzed Dillon. "Now, why don't I believe that?"

On further examination, the Healer found the ID number that had been burned into the captive's right forearm and touched it in horror. Then he scanned him, making a few more startling discoveries about the Terrellian's physical makeup. The list was appalling; unnecessary drugs, numerous injuries caused by the removal of tissue samples, and a massive blood loss.

"My Lord…" the youth breathed in horror. "What _have_ they been doing to you in here?"

At that moment, Iris regained consciousness. Like Dillon, she was horrified to find herself still a prisoner and caught her breath. The drugs had worn off slightly and she was just able to look around. Jason went over to her and was greeted with a look of such abject terror that it broke his heart.

Iris closed her eyes tightly and whimpered pitifully, when the Healer reached out to touch her. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured softly. Throwing an angry look toward the door, his voice hardened, "You've been hurt enough already." He scanned the trembling female, finding the same massive blood loss as with Dillon, but not nearly the number of wounds. "You as well," he breathed in anger. "Why take so much blood? Unless…? Unless…!" His eyes grew wide as a horrible thought struck him.

Lilith reappeared at that moment, apologizing for the delay.

Returning to Dillon's side, Jason asked casually, "Why are these…uh, creature's here? They're obviously terrified."

"They're just dumb animals, Jason," Lilith said reprovingly. "They don't understand what's happening, so naturally they'll be frightened."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, either."

Dr. Jordan smiled with effort. "We have to ascertain their state of health from time to time. The colonists are very devoted to maintaining the quality of life. An unspoiled environment, that sort of thing."

"By having hunters on staff?"

Lilith chuckled. "Actually, they're on my staff. We don't want to get _too_ close to nature, now, do we? The colonists want to make sure they're not damaging the indigenous wildlife."

"In other words, they want to make sure their agricultural endeavors aren't killing them off," Jason replied pointedly.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. Mr. Ellis came across these two today, and, as you can see, they're not in the best of health." She failed to mention that she was the cause of this. She also failed to notice her guest's suddenly suspicious manner.

"So you just water them and put them out in the sun for a few hours, is that it?" the Alterran remarked acidly.

Lilith ground her teeth in annoyance. "Something like that." She was saved from losing her temper when a lab tech came to the door.

Jason returned his attention to Dillon, whose dark eyes were now a complex mixture of emotions. There was also more than a hint of intelligence in them. Were they actually studying him back?

Jason suddenly realized he was being spoken to and looked up sharply. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

"Of course, how stupid of me," Dr. Jordan said apologetically. "Here I am going on about my work and forgetting all about your loss. Can you ever forgive me?"

The sudden reminder of the Doctor's abrupt disappearance stung the young man, who had succeeded in putting it out of his mind until that moment. "I…I can't help feeling responsible," he said sadly. "The Doctor needed me, and I…I just…left. I should've tried to find him. I should've done _something!_" Jason turned away in order to collect himself and hide the tears that were returning to his eyes. They did not go unnoticed by Dillon, who was able to move his fingers just enough to touch the hand resting on the table.

Startled, Jason looked down. "You _do_ understand me, don't you?" he gasped in amazement.

Lilith was oblivious to this interplay and was trying to assure the young man that there was nothing that he could have done. She went on to say that he should be trying to rest, since it was obvious he was still suffering from shock.

"No," the Healer said quickly. "No, I need to keep my mind occupied." There was a slight edge to his voice when he added, "I want to see everything."

"Very well, if you think it'll help," Lilith sighed. "We need to be going, anyway. The handlers will be releasing these two soon, and my people will have to get them ready." With that, she breezed from the room.

Jason looked meaningfully into Dillon's eyes and squeezed his hand. "My name is Jason. And if you _do_ understand me, then understand this. I _will_ help. I promise you." To his delight, Dillon weakly squeezed his hand back.

The Alterran's eyes flickered, a ghost of a smile passing across his face. He turned and followed after Dr. Jordan, leaving behind a very perplexed Dillon.

* * *

Minutes after the Healer left the lab, the hunters came to collect the Terrellians. They took them to the customary release point and dumped them out onto the grass before driving off, leaving the helpless beings alone in the dark.

Dillon tried to sit up but the extended stay in the lab and the additional drugs had all but exhausted him. Groaning in pain, he fell back into the cool grass. He could see Iris lying nearby and called out to her, reaching out a hand. She took hold of it gratefully and held on tight.

It was over.

The sentries would alert their people and then help would come as it always did.


	6. Morning At Last

**CHAPTER 6**

**MORNING AT LAST**

Marjora told Olyeon all that had happened. The Chief Elder was not pleased. He reprimanded the youths for ignoring Marjora's sound advice and bringing the Doctor to the village, thereby endangering them all. The humans were their enemies. Their tormentors. One less human was one less to run from, and so on.

Olyeon ranted for several minutes in this vein before finally demanding an explanation from Marjora as to why she would even try to save the dying human in the first place.

In a calm, steady voice, Marjora replied, "If I'd done nothing, and the human died, would I not be guilty of murder?"

There was an audible silence from the Chief Elder that gave her her reply. "You and I remember the time before the humans, Olyeon," she went on to say. "What would our fathers think if they saw what our children are becoming?"

"What children, Mother?" Laurel injected bitterly. "When was the last time a child was born alive? Six months? A year? Face it, Mother, most of our children are lost before they ever have a chance to be born, thanks to the humans."

"That doesn't mean that _I_ must become the same evil, violent creatures they are," Marjora countered fiercely.

"I don't know if we can avoid it any longer," Olyeon said darkly. "By bringing this human here, the whole village is now endangered. They will know where we are—"

Marjora was appalled and broke in quickly, "But surely if we return him to the forest before his mind returns to him, no one will know."

"It may already be too late for that," the Chief Elder said gravely. "Dillon and Iris are still in the hands of the white-coats. They should've been released long before the sun fell." Shaking his head, he added somberly, "I fear for what may have befallen them because we have taken this man."

At that very moment a sentry entered, breathlessly announcing that Dillon and Iris had been released. Marjora looked hopefully over at Olyeon, her face falling when she was told of Dillon's extensive wounds.

"Now it's for the council to decide," Olyeon said firmly. "The human will remain our prisoner until then. We will convene in the morning, and then…" He left the sentence unfinished.

Marjora drew herself to her full height. "I will be at that meeting Olyeon," she said pointedly before going to tend to Dillon and Iris.

* * *

It had been a long and uncomfortable night. The Doctor had floated in and out of consciousness for a major portion of it, every breath having been a battle. The fact that he had also been tied down the whole time made it impossible for him to move freely and despite the fact that his coat and scarf had been removed in an apparent attempt to make him more comfortable, by dawn he was cramped, sore, hungry and irritable.

Marjora was the first to enter the room after the Doctor awoke and received the shock of her life when he suddenly spoke to her. "Excuse me, would it be possible for you to untie me?"

The Terrellian stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him.

"Was it too difficult a question?" the Time Lord said sarcastically. Realizing he was probably snapping at the very person who had saved his life, he said in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry. But I've some very cramped muscles, you see..."

Marjora hesitated a moment before concluding that this was not an unreasonable request. She untied the Doctor's feet so he could flex his long legs. She then looked up at his hands that were still securely bound above his head.

Laurel entered at that moment and caught his breath when he saw what his mother was doing. He dashed over to her and pulled her away from the bedside.

"Is something wrong?" the Doctor asked, completely baffled by this strange pair. When Willa came to the door, he was even more confused. All he did was say hello and the child gasped, put her hands to her mouth and fell back against the doorframe.

"I don't look _that_ bad, surely?" the Doctor remarked in bewilderment. Looking over at Marjora, he smiled broadly, "I'm the Doctor, by the way. Who might you be?"

Marjora's hand went to the number burned into her arm. The only name the humans ever used for her. 15F.

"Yo…you…_speak_ to us," she stammered out at last.

"Shouldn't I?"

"You know that you humans never speak to us," Laurel said bitterly. "We're no better than dumb animals."

"Indeed. Well, you're very well spoken for dumb animals, I'll say that for you," the Doctor remarked. "I'm afraid I'm not abreast of all the local prejudices, you see. We've only just—" Interrupting himself, he asked, "Was I alone when you found me?"

Marjora gave him a puzzled look before telling him yes.

"Oh, dear. Then he's probably still looking for me."

"Who?"

"My traveling companion. He went down to the settlement for help." The Doctor pulled impatiently at his bonds. "Would you, please, untie me? I've got to go look for him. He's probably worried sick by now."

"Perhaps you don't fully understand your situation," Laurel began coldly. "You're not our guest. You're our prisoner. It's for the council to decide if you leave or not."

The Doctor was stunned, not sure what he should think.

"Be assured," Marjora told him, "no harm will come to you while you're in _my_ home." She then shot a reproachful look at Laurel.

The Doctor expressed his gratitude, but had a sneaking suspicion he would not remain in her home for very long.

* * *

Jason had not spent a good night, either, his dreams having turned to nightmares. He saw the Doctor dying in the forest alone or being carried away by a number of horrible creatures. Then he saw Dillon, his dark green eyes glaring hatefully at him, only to soften and weep from his excruciating torment. By morning, the Alterran was ready to leave.

Jason enjoyed a pleasant breakfast with Gordon Taylor and the other colony leaders. They told him of the settlement's agricultural basis and of its rather idealistic intentions. Their plan was to live as one with the land, not destroy what was already there in order to make it better. Many of the colonists had sold everything they owned in order to settle on Delta Vega. For some, the overcrowding on Earth had become too much to deal with; while others were drawn by the thought of starting their lives afresh.

The group had employed Gordon Taylor to get the settlement on its feet. He saw himself in the same light as the Wagon masters of Earth's ancient west. He wasn't a part of the wagon train; he just led it to its destination. In fact, he didn't much care what a person's reasons for being on the planet might be. His job was to layout buildings, oversee construction, assign housing, and make sure everyone was trained to use the equipment properly. After his contract was fulfilled, which it would be very shortly, he planned to move on to something else.

Jason was intrigued by the Leader's lack of pioneer spirit. This was what usually held a group together during the difficult time of adjustment while the colony was being established. A good leader could inspire his people, and even give them the will to live when disaster struck. Jason then considered the Second-in-command, Graham Remington. He was brimming with enthusiasm, overjoyed at how well "his" colony was doing after only one year. The two were as different as night and day, and Jason reflected sadly on how the Doctor would have been fascinated by this odd pair, going on to wonder if he would ever see his friend again.

With a half-hearted smile, the Alterran bid his hosts good-bye, thanking them for their hospitality and support. Then he left, returning, or so he claimed, to the TARDIS.

Dr. Jordan was glad to see him go. The young physician had turned out to be much more intelligent than she expected. He had also been far too curious for his own good, having asked a lot of pointed questions about her research. She suddenly realized that any real investigation into her activities would be disastrous. She then wondered if Jason were more than just a traveler in trouble. Was it possibly he was an undercover investigator from the galactic authority?

Having seen Dr. Jordan watching his departure, Jason stayed in human form, walking back to the place where he had last seen the Doctor. He made a thorough search of the area, finding, to his puzzlement, the moss Marjora had used to treat the incapacitated Time Lord. He found nothing else. No blood. No torn clothing. No drag marks in the ground. Nothing. Not even a stray paw print.

Completely baffled, the youth sighed heavily. _Surely the animals didn't come back and hide their footprints_, he thought. Looking around, he decided to search through the forest. Perhaps he could find some trace, some clue, _anything_, that might give him an indication as to what had happened to his friend.

The Alterran transmuted into an eagle (for the eyesight, of course) and began his search.

* * *

Not long after Marjora left for the council meeting, the Doctor was released from the bed, only to have his hand tied in front of him. He was led into the living area by Laurel and given a simple breakfast of fruits, nuts and juice. With his hands being bound in front of him, he able him to feed himself, which he did while taking in his obviously apprehensive captors.

Laurel stood by the main doorway glaring hatefully at him while Willa cowered in the far corner. Two others had already been present, apparently to give Laurel and his sister moral support.

The Doctor found their hostility puzzling, since it was reasonable to assume that they had been the ones to save his life. He tried, unsuccessfully, to discover the reason for this paradox from Laurel but only managed to learn that the Terrellians were being terrorized by the human inhabitants of the planet. Apparently, they were considered a lower form of life.

Taking in his surroundings, the Doctor noticed that the room lacked the usual decorations of skins, leather and furs common to this primitive lifestyle. This in conjunction with the simple foods he'd been given, led him to conclude his "hosts" were herbivores, either unable or unwilling to kill. For his own sake, he hoped it was the latter.

Marjora returned from the council meeting just as the Doctor was being returned to the con fines of the bedroom. She informed him that the Chief Elder would be coming to advise him of the council's decision, since she had not been permitted to stay. She was also gracious enough to answer some of his questions. She told him that when the humans first arrived, some of her people had gone to greet them, but because they didn't speak the same language, they were thought to be wild animals. Some were captured and taken to the man in charge of the survey team, who looked on them as merely a curiosity. It wasn't until Dr. Jordan and her staff arrived that things changed.

While Dr. Jordan's Research Center was the only building on the planet, she took an active interest in the Terrellian population and began her work on them. She did a great deal more testing then than she did at present, which was fortunate. In the beginning, some who were worked on never returned, and some who did return did not survive long, their injuries being far too extensive for Marjora to handle.

The Doctor was horrified, a reaction Marjora noted with keen interest. She went on to explain that over the years, her people had learned the human's language, but no longer tried to commu nicate, as they were always ignored.

"Hang on a minute," the Doctor broke in. "You mean to say, you've _tried_ to communicate with them?"

"A long time ago. But the white-coats tell each other that we're mimicking them and do not understand the meaning."

"That's so typically human," the Time Lord remarked darkly. "They can't see the forest for the trees."

"Now I truly do not understand," the bewildered Marjora said quietly. "The forest is the trees."

"My dear Marjora, that's the point," the Doctor replied. Then he saw something wonderful. The puzzled expression on her face changed as she seemed to grasp what he was trying to say.

"They don't think of us as being like them," Marjora said slowly, "because we're so different. But…we really aren't so different, are we, Doctor?"

"No, you're not." The Doctor broke into a broad smile. "I think you're catching on."

When the Chief Elder arrived he was shown in to the bedroom, finding the Doctor and Marjora still engaged in conversation. He was astonished, not to mention somewhat annoyed, to see Marjora sitting across from the captive Time Lord, completely at ease in his presence.

The Doctor looked up as Olyeon entered and immediately noticed his discomfort. He decided, therefore, to forgo the usual etiquette and remained seated so as not to frighten him further.

Uncertain as to how to handle the situation, Olyeon chose to speak to Marjora, informing her that, after much debate, an ultimatum would be presented to the human colonists stating that, if the abductions did not stop immediately, they would have no alternative but to retaliate.

"How?" the Doctor asked pointedly, startling the Chief Elder who hadn't expected him to speak.

"I…I don't know as yet," Olyeon replied haltingly. "But…I fear if your fellow humans refuse, the youth of the village will call for your death."

"Ye-es. I was afraid you were going to say something like that," the Doctor replied mildly.


	7. Do You Trust Me?

**CHAPTER 7**

"**DO YOU TRUST ME?"**

After covering an extensive amount of ground, the Eagle/Jason landed on a fallen log at the top of a ravine. He needed to rest…and think. So far he'd seen absolutely nothing. No trace of the Doctor for miles. It was very discouraging.

Jason sighed, wondering what to do next. He couldn't just give up. Suddenly his sharp eyes caught sight of a group of Terrellians below heading in his direction. _An alternative!_ he thought, and immediately changed into a Terrellian; dark green in color with light green veins, golden hair and rust colored markings. "Perhaps now I can find out what's _really_ going on in that Research Center," he muttered.

As he looked for a way down the ravine, Jason spotted the hunters hiding directly below him, their weapons poised. It was obvious they were waiting for the unsuspecting villagers to move into range. Looking around, Jason snatched up the largest rock he could find and hurled it down the ravine. It crashed noisily into the foliage, surprising the hunters and alerting the villagers, who promptly scattered.

Cursing at having missed the opportunity to capture the first group of its size in months, Ellis fired angrily up at Jason—and missed. The Alterran flung himself out of the way, rolling down the hill and jumping to his feet when he reached the bottom.

The other hunters had gone after the fleeing figures.

Willa had reluctantly accompanied her brother with those delivering the ultimatum. Unfortunately, she was also the smallest of the group and could not keep up. She was stunned almost immediately. Baker started to bind her while his fellows continued to give chase. Laurel hesitated when he saw his sister fall, making himself an easy target. He realized his error too late when he saw a hunter taking aim at him and stood rooted to the spot, meekly accepting his fate. Jason, however, was less than submissive and suddenly appeared out of nowhere, lifting the hunter off of his feet and throwing him into a clump of particularly spiky bushes several feet away.

The fleeing villagers heard the hunter's cry of alarm and turned back to see what they though was one of their own people actually fighting back. And doing quite well! They all stopped and watched in amazement as Jason eluded the next hunter's shot, darted around a clump of bushes and reappeared on the other side, throwing the astonished man to the ground with such force that he was knocked unconscious.

The enraged Jason then turned to Baker, glaring at him with a murderous look in his eyes. He stormed over to the thunderstruck hunter, reaching out to grab him when he was suddenly bathed in a red glow. He realized his mistake a split second too late, letting out a cry of anger before falling to the ground, unconscious. Behind him stood Ellis, gun in hand.

"I think Lilith will find this one of particular interest," the Hunt Leader observed as he looked down at the crumpled form. "Tie him tightly, Baker. I don't want this one to get away."

* * *

The scattered Terrellians returned to the village and went directly to the meeting hall, the largest mound in the center of the hidden community. It had become customary whenever a group was attacked for those who escaped to return to the hall in order to determine who had been captured. This time it turned out to be Willa alone. Since she had only just been taken, her people were relieved. The white-coats couldn't use anyone for four weeks after having taken their blood and would therefore release her. 

For reasons that were unclear, the Doctor had been included in the gathering. He was taken over to a wall with a number of rings set into it. His hands were then tied to the rings so that his arms were pulled slightly away from his sides. He observed the villagers in silence, taking in every scrap of information he heard. As the meeting progressed, he got an uneasy feeling he would eventually become more than a casual observer.

No one could identify the individual who had fought so courageously against the hunters. Some thought he might be one of the villagers who had been lost when the humans first arrived, while others speculated that Dr. Jordan had finally managed to breed her own hybrids. They all knew this was her ultimate goal. Perhaps this stranger had managed to escape. There were numerous speculations by the younger, less reserved members of the village as to what might be happening to this "hybrid" because of his retaliation. It was at this point that the Doctor noticed the meeting was getting progressively more hostile toward the human colonists, which did not bode well for him as several unpleasant suggestions were put forth about putting him to death.

There was a door leading to an adjoining room not far from where the Doctor stood. A heavily bandaged Dillon came shakily to the doorway, holding a blanket around himself in a vain effort to keep warm. He waved off Marjora's insistent pleas that he return to bed, accepting the seat that was offered. He rested a moment before finally addressing the assembled Elders and villagers. Dillon told of the strange human he had encountered in the lab and what had transpired between them. He commented on how completely different the young man was from the other humans, telling of his anger when he saw the ID number on his forearm.

"His words were kind and gentle. And…" Dillon paused before saying, "He said he would help."

A ghost of a smile passed across the Doctor's face. "My dear Jason," he said softly, "what _have_ you been up to?"

Marjora held out a hand. "The Doctor told us of another who went for help when he was struck down by the trura dust."

"My traveling companion, Jason," the Time Lord injected.

Dillon looked up sharply_. That was the name!_ "What does he look like, this companion of yours?"

The Doctor smiled. _Now there was a question_. Jason's true appearance was nothing like the human form he had adopted as his own. He described his companion and Dillon verified that it was the same person he'd seen in the lab.

"I'm not surprised you found him extraordinary," the Doctor went on to say. "He has the rare quality of compassion and is exceptionally gentle with those in need."

Dillon rose to his feet and walked slowly over to stand in front of the Time Lord. "He said—_he_ _promised_—he would help."

"As will I." Glancing pointedly down at his bound hands, the Doctor added, "If you'll let me, that is."

There were murmurs of opposition from the crowd. After so many years of abuse, it was too difficult to believe any human would want to do more than just use them. Perhaps this was just an elaborate trick to get the entire village captured at once. After all, weren't the hunters waiting for them when they tried to go to the settlement? Perhaps they suspected that they'd try something and were prepared for it. They might even be reaping their vengeance on the stranger and poor Willa.

Dillon ignored the furor going on behind him, intently studying the Doctor's face instead. Some of what had gone on in the lab was still fuzzy, but he was sure he remembered Jason mentioning the Doctor by name. He tried to recall exactly what had been said, forgetting the fact that he was still weak from his ordeal. After a minute, he started to sway on his feet.

The Doctor had also been studying the Terrellian, and realized immediately what was happening. He made a fist with each hand and pulled the rings from the wall just in time to catch the exhausted Dillon as he collapsed.

"Dillon!" Laurel gasped as his helpless friend was swept off of his feet and carried into the adjoining room, the Time Lord's long legs taking him the distance before anyone had the chance to react, let alone stop him.

Laurel was the closest and dashed after them.

Iris and two others were in the room and were so stunned when the Doctor strode in that they could not even cry out. They watched in horrified silence as the equally stunned Dillon was gently placed on a bed, the Time Lord sitting down beside him.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked concernedly, pulling the blanket around the shaken Terrellian.

Dillon nodded slowly, now exactly sure if he should be afraid or not.

"You're much too weak to be out of bed, you know? Much less wandering about," the Doctor said reprovingly as he removed the ropes from his wrists. "Mind you," he grinned, "I do appreciate the timely interruption to my death sentence."

Laurel had gotten as far as the door when he realized he had no idea what to do next. Most of the Elders had come up behind him and were just as uncertain. While the Doctor was restrained, they felt in control, but now that he was free, although still in their midst, none of them knew exactly how to go about overpowering him. They had no way of knowing that, once he had been released from the bedposts, the Doctor could have escaped at any time. Only his curiosity about the Terrellians themselves had kept him their prisoner.

Oblivious to the turmoil he had caused among the villagers, the Doctor was calmly taking in the room, suddenly noticing the others who were there already. "Hello," he chirped brightly.

Across the room, a section of roof had been raised slightly, apparently to let in air and sunlight. _Sunlight!_ The Doctor had a flash of inspiration and turned sharply back to the frightened Terrellian. "Dillon, do you trust me?" he asked suddenly.

"I…I…don't know."

The Time Lord flashed a broad smile. "Well, at least you're honest. I think I know a way for you to get your strength back quickly. Will you let me try?"

Dillon blinked back at him in astonishment, glancing over to the others before asking, "Are you…asking my permission?"

"My dear fellow, you don't think I'm going to force you, do you?"

"Aren't you?" came the blunt reply. "That's how it always is with you humans."

"Well, that's not how it is with me!" the Time Lord stated categorically, rising to his feet. "And, as it happens, I'm not human."

Now more confused than ever, Dillon stared up at him. Should he put this strange man to the test? he wondered. Was it possible he really wouldn't force him to do something against his will? Taking a deep breath, and in as even a tone as possible, Dillon said, "Then…I…I withhold...my permission." Then he, and the entire village, held their breath.

Nothing happened.

The Doctor sighed heavily, but wasn't really surprised. He knew exactly what the Terrellian was doing, and actually admired his having the courage to attempt it. Turning away from the bed, he went over to stand in the sunlight, gazing up into the clear blue sky. "Pity," he said at last, "I think it might've worked."

What followed was a long silence. The Terrellians had absolutely no idea what to make of any of this, while the Doctor stood lost in thought, trying to figure out how he could help these peaceful beings.

By this time Marjora had managed to push her way through the assemblage at the door. After her brief conversation with the Doctor her every instinct told her he wasn't a threat either to her or her people. She made a quick check on Dillon's condition and then looked over at the silent Time Lord across the room. "He won't hurt you, Dillon," she assured quietly. "He has no evil in him."

Dillon swallowed his fear and ventured finally, "Doctor...?"

"Hmmmm?" The Doctor returned to reality and turned.

"Wh…what…did you…have in mind…exactly?"

The Time Lord beamed back at him. "Oh, I was just going to have you join me for a little sun. I've a feeling it'll do you a great deal more good than it'll do me."

"Why?" This was Laurel, who had finally found his voice.

The Doctor explained that most green plants were sustained by water and sunlight, and he suspected that this might also be true, at least in part, of the plant-like Terrellians.

"Just water them…and put them in the sun for a few hours," Dillon said dreamily, finally realizing the significance of Jason's remark. Seeing an astonished look on the Doctor's face, he smiled. "That's what Jason said about me to the white-coat."

"I'm sure he meant no offense…"

"Yes, he did." With a wry smile, Dillon added, "He offended the white-coat."

The Doctor laughed, turning to the door. "Give me a hand, would you, Laurel?" he requested. He then carried Dillon across the room while Laurel placed a seat in the sunlight. The Doctor placed the injured Terrellian in the sun, instructing him to drink as much as he could manage. After only a few minutes, Dillon was visibly stronger. Within half an hour, his wounds started to heal over.

"It's working!" Laurel exclaimed. "I don't believe it! It's actually working!" He hugged his friend, his mother and then, before he realized what he was doing, he hugged the Doctor as well.

Dillon laughed at the expressions on both their faces. He then turned to Iris, who looked inquiringly over to Marjora. The physician nodded. "I think you should get some sun, too."

* * *


	8. What Was Really Going On

**CHAPTER 8**

**WHAT WAS REALLY GOING ON**

As Ellis predicted, Lilith was very interested when she learned of Jason's attack on the hunters. She was also annoyed with them for having brought Willa, since she would not be able to use her for another three weeks. Ellis explained that he believed his captives were a mated pair, which might explain the unusually aggressive behavior in the male. He also reminded Lilith that she herself had been the one to give strict instructions that any possible pairs be brought to her, no matter what.

Jason started to come around just as his bonds were removed. He had not been strapped down and, not wanting to take any chances, Dr. Jordan injected him immediately. The disguised Alterran felt a strange warmth spreading throughout his body and wondered dazedly what was going on. Suddenly he found he could not move or speak, but was still fully conscious. His eyes snapped open and he looked around, zeroing in on the woman who had so willingly told him about her research projects. Now he was about to find out what was really going on, something he hadn't bargained on when he took on the Terrellian form.

"Blue eyes!" Lilith gasped, looking up in amazement. "He has _blue_ _eyes!_" All true Terrellians had either dark brown or green eyes, and unfortunately for Jason, the only thing he could not change when he transmuted was his eye color.

"So?" Ellis said unenthusiastically. He had an even bigger shock for her. "If you'll notice, he has no ID number, either."

"What!"

Lilith looked at the right forearm and then the left. They were both clean and smooth. "This is incredible," she breathed. "How could you possibly have missed him after all this time?"

"I miss nobody," Ellis snorted indignantly. "I didn't get him because he wasn't there to get."

The lab techs were fastening the restraints on the helpless Alterran when he heard Willa whimper softly. She was trying very hard not to cry, secure in the knowledge that the whitecoats would not hurt her this time.

"What do you want us to do with F62, here?" Ellis asked, roughly grabbing Willa's bound hands. She let out a cry of sheer terror, cowering back on the table.

Jason's eyes grew wide and he tried desperately to turn his head to look at her. A reaction that did not go unnoticed by Dr. Jordan, who believed it confirmed Ellis' theory that he had captured a mated pair.

"Put her in the cage," Lilith ordered, indicating the barred enclosure just inside the door of the main lab. "And be sure to tranquilize her. I don't want her screaming and screeching while I'm trying to work on the male."

Higgins injected the appalled Willa with a tranquilizer before having one of the hunters take her into the lab. Jacoby came in with a clipboard and started making notations about their newest arrival. Lilith went excitedly over to him, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "I want to run every test on him, Jacoby. Do you hear me? _Everything_."

* * *

Ever since Jason left the settlement, Gordon Taylor had been uneasy, disturbed by his vague comments concerning Dr. Jordan's "unusual research techniques." Despite the fact that he was technically the Colony Leader, he really didn't want to get mixed up in something that was best left up to the experts. After all, the Research Center was only under his jurisdiction because of a technicality. It had been on the planet years before the colony was established.

With this in mind, Taylor went to the communications center and wrote a formal request to the galactic authority asking that they look into the work at the Research Center. Handing the message to one of the operators, he ordered, "Send this immediately. Top priority." He then strode from the building, content in the knowledge that he had done his duty. Now it was someone else's headache.

The operator smiled meekly and watched the Colony Leader leave. He then read the message, his eyes growing wider and wider as the full meaning and implications of the message sank in. Looking around to make certain he was alone, the operator picked up a telephone and dialed.

"Hello? This is Miller in the communication center. I need to speak to Dr. Jordan immediately."

* * *

The paralyzed Jason was wheeled into the laboratory he had walked through the evening before. He was examined from top to bottom; weighted, measured, poked, prodded, and then had numerous tissue samples taken. Hours of needles, scalpels, instruments—and pain. He was given a local anesthetic for some of the procedures, but not nearly enough. Tears rolled down the sides of his face, but he was prevented from crying out by the paralyzing drug, only able to manage an occasional strangled whimper. Through the blur of pain, he could hear Willa whimpering from time to time and wondered if she, too, was being subjected to the same inhuman treatment by the heartless technicians.

Unlike the other "subjects," Jason remained conscious throughout the entire agonizing experience. There were times when he felt his medical training to be more of a liability than an asset, he being familiar with all the equipment and exactly how it was used—and why. He listened to the comments made by the lab techs and scanned everyone who touched him, determined to remember them all. If he survived.

* * *

In the Terrellian village, the Doctor was again the center of attention. He was relieved that he had finally managed to convince more than just Marjora that he was not their enemy. Once the excitement over Iris and Dillon's amazing recoveries had died down, the assemblage returned to the main hall where the Doctor began asking questions, and this time he got answers from everyone.

The Time Lord learned in excruciating detail about the tests Dr. Jordan and her staff had been performing on the helpless villagers. He was appalled to learn that it had been going on undetected for years. In the early days, the hunters would raid the village, taking nearly everyone captive, only the very young and repeats being left behind.

While the settlement was being built, there was a brief period of time when the hunters stopped taking them, giving the Terrellians the opportunity to move underground. Thus far, their current location had not been discovered and many voiced their conviction that they would rather allow themselves to be captured than lead the hunters to the village again.

The Doctor wondered aloud why the villagers hadn't been tagged with radio devices, which would make them impossible to lose. He was told that this had been tried, but apparently there was something in the Terrellians' body chemistry that corroded the devices.

Impressed by the tenacity of the people surrounding him, the Doctor gave his solemn word that he would never divulge their location to anyone. Once he put a stop to Dr. Jordan's activities, the villagers could reveal themselves or remain in hiding, the decision being theirs alone.

Had the Doctor known his companion was, at that very moment, being subjected to the very same tests he had just learned about, he would have thrown caution to the wind and torn the lab apart with his bare hands in order to stop it.

* * *

Dr. Jordan was reading the preliminary results of the tests while Jason and Willa were being prepared for release. Jason could feel the paralyzing drug wearing off, but could not take advantage of it. He was having too much difficulty simply remaining conscious.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing," Lilith was saying as she quickly scanned the report. "His blood has the highest concentration I've ever seen. And these trace elements!" Looking up, she said, "Do you know what we've got here, Jacoby? A hybrid! An honest to goodness hybrid. After all this time one of the specimens we rejected must've germinated."

Jacoby smiled villainously. "That'll look very impressive on a report, won't it?"

"Yes. That it will indeed," Lilith chuckled. "Y'know, I may even publish a paper—" She broke off when she saw the technicians removing the straps from the semi-conscious Alterran. "Make sure he's numbered," she snapped. "I want to keep track of that one."

A number was burned into Jason's right forearm and he let out a howl of pain before finally passing out. Fifteen minutes later, he and Willa were dumped at the release point. He moaned and tried to move but simply could not find the energy. Giving up, he lay back in the long grass, looking up at the branches high overhead. A light breeze rustled the leaves and he could see the sun peek through from time to time. A rainbow of colors sparkled down on him and he felt like he was floating lazily in the cool ocean water near his home on Tel-Shye…

Realizing he was losing his grip on reality, Jason got hold of himself and tried to concentrate his muddled brain to remain conscious. He suddenly felt very cold and shivered. _Great._ _Now I'll go into shock,_ the Healer thought darkly. _Nice going, Krystovan. Great plan._

Willa came over to him and smiled. "Don't worry. Someone will come for us," she said reassuringly.

Startled, Jason stared dazedly up at her. _So you can talk,_ he thought. He had assumed as much when he scanned Dillon and Iris in the lab, having detected a fully developed, human-like larynx and vocal cords in both of them.

"Who…? Wh…what's…your name?" he asked faintly.

"I'm Willa."

Trying to keep his teeth from chattering, Jason inquired feebly, "Are you…alright, Willa? Did they…hurt you?"

The child shook her head. "No, not this time. It's too soon since I was last captured." Willa studied his face a moment, having been wary of him. She had overheard how fiercely he had fought the hunters and feared he might be unbalanced. Aggression had been unknown to her people until the humans arrived. Yet, in spite of his injuries, this stranger seemed calm, gentle, caring. Perhaps he was only trying to protect her as her brother did.

Jasmine came out of the forest at that moment, and moved cautiously over to the newly released pair. The green and gold beauty was one of the sentries who kept watch over the release point, which was really nothing more than a small clearing. It did have the distinction of being the only place the Terrellians could move openly without fear of attack. Since Dr. Jordan required them alive, there was a standing order that no captures were to be made when the released captives were being retrieved.

"Willa, are you alright?" Jasmine asked concernedly. "We were worried when you weren't released right away."

"They thought I was his mate," Willa replied, indicating the injured stranger.

Jasmine moved closer to Jason and he looked fuzzily up at her, smiling weakly. The sentry reacted just as Lilith had at the sight of his striking blue eyes. Collecting herself, she said gently, "I've sent for the others of our village. We'll do all we can to help you."

"Thank-you," Jason whispered. He shivered violently and closed his eyes, too weak to say more. A worried Jasmine put a hand on his shoulder and tried to reassure him that he would be all right, but inwardly she was not as convinced as she sounded.

"I'm…sssorry," the Alterran managed finally. "I'm just…ssso cold. They took…tttoo much blood. Much too much…"

"The others will be here soon. Just hold on to me," Jasmine soothed and squeezed his hand.

Jason squeezed her hand back, scanning her in the process. Then he looked at her in a way she found odd and told him her name, thinking he no longer had the power to ask, which was not all that far from the truth. Jason had been trying desperately to maintain his grip on reality, but his strength was failing him fast.

Shaking her head, Jasmine said sadly, "He shouldn't have fought them, Willa. All they do is hurt you more."

Jason blinked up at her in disbelief. "I'd do it again…in a heartbeat," he whispered defiantly. "Only with…claws!"

Jasmine and Willa exchanged a look of mutual shock, amazement and disbelief.

"Next time…I'll use…claws," Jason said firmly. Then his strength finally gave out and he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *


	9. Strangers In The Village

**CHAPTER 9**

**STRANGERS IN THE VILLAGE**

It took some time for the Doctor to sort out everything that he had been told, after which he tried to explain, in terms the villagers could understand, that not all humans were evil. It seemed to him that only those involved in the workings of the Research Center were the ones actually carrying out the attacks, and this encompassed only a small portion of the settlement population.

Since it seemed the colonists themselves were the only ones the Terrellians had had no direct contact with the Doctor decided to start his investigation there. "It's entirely possible they have no idea what's going on," he pointed out.

Olyeon was less than convinced. To him, all humans were the enemy. He could not overlook the fact that the Doctor had already proven his friendship and was, therefore, willing to listen. He took the Time Lord to his home where they could speak privately, but the Doctor chose not to enter. It was all too obvious the Chief Elder was still extremely uncomfortable around him, even when others were present. The last thing he wanted was to subject him to the stress of a one-on-one conversation in closed quarters and suggested that they remain at the entrance were they could enjoy the fresh air.

The Time Lord and Chief Elder had only just begun their discussion when there was a great deal of commotion across the commons. Someone came over to tell Olyeon that the captives had finally been released.

Willa and the unconscious stranger were taken to the room the injured Dillon and Iris had occupied only a few hours before. This special section of the meeting hall had been set aside specifically for the care and treatment of the released captives. The Doctor marveled at the villagers' organization, each person having their own task to perform. His face darkened as he reflected on the reasons that had forced them to become so organized. He stood silently inside the doorway of the recovery room, watching as the injured newcomer was carefully placed on a bed. The roof was again raised to let in the healing sunlight and Marjora began cleaning and dressing Jason's wounds. She came across the unusual and freshly burned ID number in his forearm, _HM1,_ and looked up in surprise. "Willa, what did they do to him?"

The child gave way to an involuntary shudder before saying in a small voice, "They did everything, Mother."

The stunned silence that followed told the Doctor that the poor unfortunate on the bed (whom he did not recognize as his own companion) had been subjected to the worst possible treatment at the hands of the "whitecoats."

The Time Lord went to the bedside as Marjora continued with her work. "I haven't seen someone hurt this badly in a long time," she told him without looking up.

"He's going into shock," the Doctor observed quietly as he took a seat beside the bed. "He'll need to be kept warm and quiet for a while."

Marjora nodded her agreement, asking her daughter to get another blanket.

"The whitecoats called him a hybrid," Willa informed as she brought the covering.

"Did they now?" the Doctor said thoughtfully. "Now, that's interesting. And none of you has any idea who he is or where he came from?"

"He just…appeared," Laurel replied.

"I'm told," his mother injected, "that he also saved you from being captured."

The Doctor checked the unconscious youth's pulse. "He's very weak," he said concernedly. "Marjora, are his symptoms like the others?" Receiving a puzzled look in response, he asked bluntly, "Do you think he might die?"

"What difference does it make to you?" Laurel burst out. "He's not important. Just another dumb animal to cut apart! Do you really—!"

"Laurel!" Marjora snapped angrily. "That's completely uncalled for! And terribly unfair. After all the Doctor has done for Iris and Dillon, you should be ashamed of yourself."

The Doctor raised his hands to stop the argument from going any further. "No, Marjora, he has every right to be angry. In fact, you all do." Looking up, he saw several villagers standing outside the door, all looking extremely worried. Whether this was due to concern for the gravely injured youth or fear of him, he could not tell. The very fact that he could not tell was the last straw that caused his own pent up anger to spill out. "I, for one, am outraged!" he exploded, jumping to his feet. "This is the most appalling, flagrant disregard for the rights of another living being that it has ever been my misfortune to encounter. The arrogance of the human race never ceases to amaze me! How they can simply sweep aside another sentient lifeform simply because it doesn't conform with their own preconceived conclusions—" The Doctor stopped, suddenly realizing he was ranting before an awestruck audience. Somewhat embarrassed at his over zealous outburst, he cleared his throat. "Sorry. I seem to've gotten a little carried away."

Without realizing, the Doctor had succeeding in rousing his companion, who had heard the familiar voice and was struggling valiantly back to consciousness in order to reach it. Jason moaned softly and stirred. The swirling images of the lab filling his confused mind and he tried to fight them off, becoming more violent as he rose to the surface of consciousness.

Olyeon came over to the Doctor. "I think it would be best if he didn't see you right away," he suggested quietly.

The Time Lord nodded his agreement. This poor creature had suffered enough at the hands of his human tormentors. No doubt he would panic when he saw the Doctor present. Or at least, that's what they all assumed.

The Time Lord had scarcely left the room when Jason's eyes fluttered open. He continued to fight weakly and Laurel took hold of his wrists while his mother tried to calm him. They were both astonished when Jason's claws suddenly came out, neither one of them ever having considered using them as a weapon. Finally the Alterran's mind cleared enough for him to realize he wasn't in the lab any longer and he relaxed, falling back onto the bed, completely exhausted.

"It's alright, young one," Marjora soothed, straightening the youth's blankets as if she were tucking him in for the night. "You're safe here."

"Safe," Jason repeated softly, having to concentrate to focus on the face looking down at him.

"I am Marjora, Physician to the Village."

"You're…a doctor?" Jason asked dazedly.

Marjora nodded. Indicating the others, she said, "This is my son, Laurel, and this is Dillon." Turning to her daughter, she said, "And this is—"

"Willa. Yes, I remember."

Dillon had entered just as the Doctor and Olyeon left. He went over to Willa, who was the only one present not surprised when Jason's claws came out. It appeared to her that this stranger was true to his word.

"Are you alright?" Dillon asked quietly. "Jasmine told me they kept you the whole time. They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Willa shook her head. "No. They put me in the cage and gave me a tran…a tra…"

"Tranquilizer," Jason corrected without thinking. Seeing the amazed faces around him, he said simply, "I was there."

"By what name are you called, young one?" Marjora inquired, asking the question that was on everyone's lips.

Having recognized Dillon, Jason readily understood the look of abject terror and hatred he'd received the night before. He also realized that his forename would be recognized and chose to play it safe. "You can call my Krystovan."

He tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed down by Willa. "Please, you must rest," she said insistently. "I was there, too, remember? I saw what they did to you. It'll take a long time for your wounds to heal."

"Nonsense," the Alterran replied dismissively. "I seriously doubt it'll take more than a couple of hours." Glancing over to the open roof, he then said, "Would one of you, please, help me into the light?"

Laurel and Dillon exchanged an astonished look.

"The sunlight!" Jason said impatiently. "For goodness sake, surely you realize—? Oh, never mind. Just help me up."

It wasn't until he was helped to a sitting position that Jason realized how weak he truly was. He had to be carried into the sunlight and then supported once he was there, being unable to sit up on his own. As an Alterran, he already had the ability to convert the sun's radiant energy by using a specialized form of energy transduction. The fact that he was also in Terrellian form allowed him to integrate that with their ability to use photosynthesis to heal themselves and thus restore himself to health in an astonishingly short period of time.

Marjora brought the young man some water and received an amused smile she didn't quite understand. But then…there was a great deal she didn't understand, despite the Doctor's patient explanations. So many extraordinary things had happened since she and Laurel found the dying Time Lord at the edge of the forest. Where would it take them? And where would it end?

* * *

After leaving the meeting hall, the Doctor and Olyeon finished their conversation. The Doctor asked the Chief Elder if he would allow him to contact the colonists on behalf of his people. Even though it was obvious the Terrellian still had mixed feelings about the Time Lord's credibility, he agreed on the condition that the Doctor not return to the village. Instead he was to give one of the sentries at the release point a specific message. This would tell of his success or failure without bringing the other humans to the village.

The Doctor readily agreed to the terms. He then pointed out that, since he had been unconscious when brought to the village, he had absolutely no idea how to get to the settlement. Jasmine volunteered to guide him, and again he marveled at the courage of the Terrellian people. Even though it was apparent his guide was extremely apprehensive, if not on the point of panic during the entire journey, she still trudged on, leading him further and further from the safety of the village.

After going as far as she dared, Jasmine told the Doctor the way he should take for the remainder of the journey. The Time Lord thanked her, not only for her assistance, but also for being brave enough to guide him alone. Seeing her surprised expression, he remarked that it was obvious she still feared he might betray her by taking her prisoner.

"I volunteered because…it's the only way I can repay you…for helping Dillon," Jasmine explained shakily.

"There's really no need—"

"Dillon is my husband," she said quickly. "I don't know what I would do without him, Doctor. You helped him, even though you didn't have to. So now, I help you for the same reason."

The Doctor was clearly impressed. "I hope I can help _all_ your people, Jasmine. You've lived in fear for far too long. You don't even know how to fight back—"

The Terrellian recoiled from his words. "We dare not! Doctor, you saw what happened to the stranger. If you fight back, they hurt you all the more."

"And if you don't fight back, they hurt you anyway," the Time Lord pointed out. "I don't see any difference. Do you? Is it really better your way? Living in fear?"

"At least we are alive."

"Are you?" Not waiting for a reply, the Doctor turned and set off for the settlement.

Now it was Jasmine's turn to marvel. She watched him go, wondering how this unusual man could care so much about a people he knew so little about. She glanced back in the direction of the village and hesitated, feeling uneasy. Was she afraid the Doctor would betray her people? Or was it something else? Something about his words that disturbed her. She had been haunted by the defiant words of the stranger, and now the Doctor seemed to be echoing the same thoughts. Even gravely injured and unable to move, the stranger was willing to fight on. Was he foolish? Or was he simply unwilling to let the whitecoats intimidate him?

Squaring her shoulders, Jasmine came to a difficult decision and drew a deep breath before starting after the Doctor.

* * *


	10. Krystovan

**CHAPTER 10**

**KRYSTOVAN**

Marjora led the visibly recovered Jason from the meeting hall to her home. Despite the fact that the other villagers were all extremely curious about him, they kept a respectful distance, knowing he would need time to recover his strength before being able to withstand a barrage of questions.

"We're all very grateful to you, Krystovan," Laurel said as they entered the hut. "If you hadn't warned us, the entire party would've been captured."

"And if I hadn't been such an idiot," Jason countered, "I wouldn't've been captured, either."

"The hunters are very skilled," Dillon observed somberly.

"Especially when it comes to ganging up on people," Jason snorted.

Marjora was baffled. "Your words are so strange, young one. You speak more like the humans than the youth of our village, and yet…" She looked down at his obviously Terrellian form. "Where are you from? How came you to be here?"

Jason stiffened. How could he possibly explain himself? "That's a bit...complicated, I'm afraid," he replied slowly. "I was…I…" His voice trailed off as he reflected on the chain of events that had led him to the village. He had been searching, unsuccessfully, for the Doctor. His heart sank as he suddenly realized how much time had elapsed since he had last seen his friend. Now it seemed an absolute certainty he would never see him again, and he turned away in despair.

Fighting back tears, Jason managed to say. "I'm sorry. I can't…I can't talk about it just now."

"I understand," Marjora said gently. "The first time with the whitecoats is always difficult. You must rest. There'll be plenty of time for talk later."

The young man nodded, allowing himself to be led from the main room. He was taken into the same bedroom where the Doctor had been held captive and stopped dead in his tracks the moment he entered, staring wide-eyed across the room. Marjora followed his gaze, seeing the Doctor's coat and scarf still hanging from a hook on the wall.

The Alterran went over and touched the garments as if to make certain they were real. "Wh… where…did you get these?" he asked in a small awestruck voice.

Marjora took him by the arm and tried to gently pull him away. "They're not important. Please, you must rest now."

Jason was not to be put off, being in no mood for delays. He pulled away and took hold of the scarf, shaking it to make his point. "I want to know where you got these. Why are they here?"

"Please, we'll tell you everything later—"

"You'll tell me _now!_"

The forcefulness of the strange youth's words alarmed the unprepared Marjora. She exchanged a helpless look with Laurel, who stood at the door with Dillon. "You're going to have to tell him about the Doctor, Mother," her son said darkly.

Just the simple fact that they knew the Time Lord's name was confirmation enough that he was alive. Or at least, he had been when the Terrellians encountered him. The relieved Jason leaned back against the wall, suddenly feeling very shaky. Afraid he might fall, Marjora caught hold of him, and led him to the bed. "The Doctor…" he said quietly. "Is he here?"

"No," the puzzled physician replied.

"But…he was here, wasn't he?" Looking at the confused faces, the Alterran asked pleadingly, "He is alive, isn't he?"

Marjora nodded, not sure what to make of the suddenly subdued young man.

Jason closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Thank God. I was sure he'd be dead by now."

Laurel could contain himself no longer. "_You know him?_"

Jason smiled weakly and nodded. "Yes." Getting hold of himself, he informed, "I know about Dr. Jordan's activities and I'm reasonably sure I know what she's up to. I don't know anything about your village, though. Or how the Doctor got here. If you could tell me _that,_ I'd be most grateful."

"Then perhaps we should tell you," Marjora said practically.

"And then _you_ can tell us about _you_," Laurel added sharply.

* * *

Thanks to Jasmine's excellent directions, the Doctor was able to find the Delta Vega settlement with ease. Some friendly yet bewildered colonists greeted him and were more than happy to take him to the administration building. As it happened, the Colony Leader was just outside talking with his Second-in-command.

"This is quite unusual for us," Graham remarked. "We so rarely have any visitors, and now we've had two in two days."

The Doctor grinned. "I suspect you're referring to my young friend, Jason Krystovan. Is he here, by any chance?"

Taylor blinked. "You're…the Doctor?"

"I am indeed. Is Jason here?"

"Er…no," Graham replied. "He left us early this morning."

"We all thought…well, assumed, that you were dead," Taylor injected.

The Doctor was unfazed by the men's reactions. "Ah, yes, well…to use the words of Mark Twain, 'Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated.' As it happens, that's precisely why I'm here, Mr. Taylor. I need to speak to you on a matter of some urgency."

Taylor glanced in the direction Jason had taken. "Don't you want to go after the boy first? He said he was returning to your ship. He could abandon you without realizing."

"Oh, I shouldn't worry too much," the Doctor replied dismissively. "He'll turn up sooner or later. It's not like Jason to just give up and leave without having a little scout round first. No doubt he's just wandered off somewhere." _He also doesn't have a key to the TARDIS_, he thought in relief. This fact alone would make it impossible for the boy to strand him.

Ellis arrived just in time to hear the last portion of the conversation and was quickly introduced. The Hunt Leader eyed the Doctor suspiciously before saying, "I'd better go look for him, then. Your young friend could find himself in a lot of trouble in those woods."

"I rather doubt it," the Time Lord said airily. "He's very good at looking after himself."

Taylor held out a hand and led the Doctor inside. Graham smiled weakly at Ellis and then excused himself, going in the opposite direction. Once they were gone, the Hunt Leader's face darkened considerably. Turning on his heel, he headed straight for the Research Center.

* * *

"So…it really was you who carried him off," Jason breathed unbelievingly.

"How is it you know the Doctor, when he doesn't know you?" Dillon wanted to know.

Jason gave him a baffled look. "What're you talking about?"

"When you were brought here," Marjora explained, "the Doctor gave no indication that you were known to him."

"He what? But, why would he…?" Jason's voice trailed off. He put a hand to his face and closed his eyes, feeling rather annoyed with himself for being so obtuse. "Of course! I'm such an idiot. He wouldn't've recognized me in this form." He opened his eyes to see three blank faces looking back at him and smiled self-consciously. "I'm sorry. It's very complicated."

"So you have said," Marjora sighed helplessly.

"Just where is the Doctor anyway?" the Alterran asked. "I'm sure if you bring him here, we can straighten this all—"

"The Doctor left the village some time ago," Dillon interrupted. "He went to the human settlement to talk with the…colonists. And to find his traveling companion."

"Oh no…" Jason moaned in disbelief. "This is getting ridiculous. First I'm there, and he's here. Now I'm here, and he's there. I don't believe this!" Resting was now out of the question and he got to his feet, going out into the main living area where Willa and Dahlia were shelling nuts. Three very confused Terrellians followed after him.

"The Doctor was going to contact the leader of the humans," Marjora was saying. "He believes the humans in the colony do not know what the whitecoats are doing to us."

"I'd say that's a very distinct possibility," the Alterran replied. "Those colonists are so wrapped up in their own ideals it'd never occur to them that something improper could be going on. And Gordon Taylor seemed to be—" Jason broke off when Willa caught her breath. "What's the matter?"

"This…Gordon Taylor? He's the leader of the humans in the settlement?" the child asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he is. Why?"

Willa told him that, while she was in the cage she overheard Taylor and Dr. Jordan arguing just outside the main lab. He had been very upset over something she didn't understand. Something about Dr. Jordan interfering with official messages, undermining his authority and engaging in criminal activities. Willa could not hear the response to the accusations, but she did hear Dr. Jordan offer Taylor money for his silence, which he accepted.

"Oh no!" the appalled Jason cried. "That means the Doctor's walking into a trap!" He turned towards the door, not quite certain what to do next. "I've got to stop him."

The Terrellians exchanged a look of mutual disbelief.

"Yo…you would…go back?" Dahlia breathed in amazement. "Of your own free will?"

"Of course, why n—?" The disguised Alterran cut himself off, looking down at his Terrellian appearance. "Ah, yes, well…" he said slowly, "I can't exactly go like this, now can I?"

"How else can you go?" Dahlia asked reasonably.

"Oh dear," Jason sighed, "now this _is_ getting complicated."


	11. The Unbelievable

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE UNBELIEVABLE**

Jason took a deep breath, knowing what he had to say would very likely confuse his hosts. "This is going to be very hard for you to understand, but I'm not one of you. I'm not... Well, I'm very different from you." Pausing, he looked almost helplessly at the bewildered faces and struggled to find the right words. "I don't...really look like this. Like one of you."

Marjora exchanged glances with the others and wondered if this strange young man was, as Willa suspected, unbalanced.

Realizing his explanation wasn't going well at all, Jason concluded that actions definitely spoke louder than words and decided to forego the explanations and simply transmute. "I'm going to do something that will probably scare you, but, _please_, don't be afraid." With that, his body shimmered and he returned to his human form.

There was a collective gasp from those present and they fell back in terror. All save Dillon, who stood staring in amazement. "I…I _know_ you!" he said at last. "Yo…you're the one I saw with the whitecoat. The one called Jason."

The youth nodded, a small smile coming to his face. "That's right. And I promised you that I'd help. I intend to keep that promise." He noticed Dillon staring at his right arm and held it out, realizing as he did so that it had been the one the I.D. number had been burned into. He pushed up his sleeve, revealing nothing on his forearm other than healthy pink skin.

Dillon looked up sharply. "What are you?" he gasped in terror.

Raising his hands, the Alterran said insistently, "Dillon, please, don't be afraid. I'm not magic, or a spirit or anything silly like that." With a wry smile, he added, "I'm not even human."

Yet Dillon and the others remained as they were—terrified. Jason turned to Marjora, who shrank away from him. As did Laurel. And then Dillon started to back away.

"No! Please, don't do this! You're breaking my heart. I won't hurt you, honestly," the young man cried in anguish. "I couldn't possibly hurt any of you. You saved my life!"

"Why…? Why…have you…come to us?" Marjora ventured at last.

"I've already told you, I came to help. My race has the ability to change form and I took on yours to…well, to try and understand exactly what was happening to you." Jason shuddered and hugged himself before adding darkly, "I'm afraid I found out the hard way."

Dillon took another step back when the Alterran turned back to him, and saw the same anguished expression he'd seen in the lab return to Jason's face. Suddenly he realized their fear truly _was_ upsetting to him. "The Doctor…" Dillon said slowly. "He said that…you could be ex traordinary. Is _this_ what he meant?"

"Possibl—" Suddenly remembering the urgency of the situation, Jason caught his breath. "The Doctor! I've got to stop him before he gets to the settlement!"

"It may already be too late," Marjora said in a shaky voice. "Jasmine knows the forest well. They would've gotten to the human settlement quickly."

"I'll do what I can, then."

"Then…I will help you," Dillon stated in as firm a voice as he could manage.

Although impressed with his courage, Jason was still a Healer at heart. "Are you sure you're up to going back there so soon?" he inquired concernedly.

"I am if you are," came the confident reply.

The Alterran smiled broadly. _How can I possibly refuse an offer like that?_

"Olyeon should be told," Marjora said, and sent Dahlia to the Chief Elder to tell of the unexpected turn of events. The child had no sooner gone when Jason observed bluntly, "He's not going to believe her. You realize that, don't you?"

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Lilith exclaimed, closing the door to her office so as not to be overheard.

"I saw him myself, large as life," Ellis said firmly, "talking to Taylor and Remington outside the Administration Building."

"You're sure he said the boy would go looking for him?"

"Have you ever known me to be wrong about something like this?"

Lilith had to admit that she had not. This was bad. Very, very bad. Jason had been a little too curious about her work involving the Terrellians; perhaps he even suspected something. Was he really an undercover agent? It would explain Taylor's sudden request for an investigation. She'd been able to put the leader off with a substantial bribe—a mere pittance in comparison to what her little enterprise was bringing in. But Jason was another matter entirely. He was young, am bitious, intelligent, and very probably honest. She would have to deal with him in a completely dif ferent manner. And fast.

"That boy could endanger our entire operation," Dr. Jordan said gravely.

"Don't worry," Ellis purred, "I'll deal with him the way I dealt with Henderson. And all the others."

"That's what I like about you, Ellis," Lilith cooed. "You're so…reliable." So saying she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately on the mouth. The kiss was returned in kind. Suddenly hands were pulling at garments and the business portion of the conversation evaporated into wanton lust as the Hunt Leader pushed the scientist down onto the couch.

Several minutes later, Jacoby arrived on the opposite side of the door. Hearing the unmistakable sounds of an intimate encounter in progress, he smiled knowingly before knocking discreetly on the door. "Dr. Jordan, you have an urgent communiqué from your…eh, business associates," he called through the wooden barrier.

"I'll be there in a moment," Lilith snapped with a gasp, having to come up for air before she spoke. Looking up at the hunter, she said in a quiet purr, "Perhaps we can continue this conversation later, Mr. Ellis."

"Of course," he whispered back, nibbling on her ear as he added, "How about after I've returned from the hunt?"

* * *

"This is unbelievable!" Taylor gasped. "Those plant things? Intelligent beings?"

"Very intelligent beings," the Doctor corrected.

"I just don't believe it."

"Why should it be so difficult to believe? They only differ from you humans in that they're non-aggressive. Opposed to killing. And why, may I ask, is that so unbelievable?"

Taylor remained silent, not trusting himself to reply. After a long silence he said in an authoritative voice, "Let's just go have a talk with Dr. Jordan and see what she has to say about this." He practically jumped to his feet and strode purposefully from the room.

The Doctor was taken aback. He had only just been warming up. He had dealt with more than his share of bureaucrats and expected it to take considerably longer to convince the Colony Leader to even consider going to see Dr. Jordan, let alone act.

Later the Doctor realized that he should have trusted his instincts instead of Gordon Taylor.

* * *

Ellis and his men had no sooner left the Research Center than they spotted Jasmine hiding among the trees at the forest's edge. They pretended not to see her and continued on.

The Terrellian held her breath as they passed by her hiding place, heaving a sigh of relief when she thought she was safe. A red glow suddenly enveloped her from behind and she crumpled to the ground in a heap.

"Well, well, well. This is an unexpected bonus," the Hunt Leader grinned. "Take her back to the center, Baker. You can join us later."

* * *

Having successfully calmed the fears of his Terrellian hosts, Jason went back into the bedroom and started going through the Doctor's coat pockets. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and grinned. "This will _definitely _come in handy."

Just as Jason predicted, the Chief Elder did not believe Dahlia's explanation. He entered the dwelling just as the Alterran emerged from the bedroom.

"Oh, no!" Jason moaned. "I can't go through all that again. There's no time!"

The stunned Olyeon looked over at Dahlia and then back to the vexed Alterran. "Dahlia said that Krystovan and Jason were one," he said at last. "I didn't believe her."

"I didn't think you would," Jason replied darkly as he went over to Dillon.

"It's true, Olyeon," Marjora said insistently. "We all saw Krystovan change into this human."

"Alterran," Jason corrected sharply. "Please, don't insult me by calling me human."

Olyeon was speechless. Things were starting to get more and more out of control. It was bad enough that the youth of the village were sounding more like, and becoming as aggressive as, the humans who were terrorizing them. But now not one, but two strange humans had come among them, and they acted nothing like humans! They even claimed not to be human, although how this was possible was beyond the increasingly overwhelmed Chief Elder. As Jason had observed, things were getting very, very complicated.

At that moment, there was another complication. A sentry came bursting into the hut and stopped short when he came face-to-face when Jason. He was about to bolt from the room when Dillon stopped him, taking him by the arm. "Wait! Thatcher, it's alright. This is Jason. The one I spoke of."

Thatcher stiffened visibly, his eyes moving quickly from Dillon to Jason and back. He took a step back and remained apprehensively by the door. "I…I've been…looking for you, Dillon," he stammered out.

"Me?"

"It's Jasmine," the sentry said sorrowfully. "She's…been captured."

"Nooooo," Dillon wailed. He sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "Not my Jasmine."

Confused and distressed by this reaction, Jason knelt beside the distraught Terrellian. He looked questioningly up at Marjora, who said, "Jasmine wasn't just the Doctor's guide. She's Dillon's wife."

"We are betrayed!" Dahlia cried. "The Doctor has betrayed us all!"

"_Never!_" Jason stated categorically.

Wanting to believe his faith in the Doctor had not been misplaced, Olyeon asked, "Did the Doctor take her captive?"

"No, Chief Elder, it was the hunters." Thatcher went on to relate all he had seen from his place in the treetops. The two stopping briefly before the Doctor went on, leaving Jasmine alone and unharmed in the forest. It seemed to the sentry that the Time Lord did not even realize Jasmine was following him. And, fortunately for the Doctor, Thatcher had not witnessed what would have been his damning conversation with Ellis.

"Well, that tears it," Jason said forcefully, rising to his feet. "They've probably got the Doctor, too, by this time."

Dillon looked up in surprise. "What can you do now, Jason? It's too late—"

"Oh, it's never too late, my dear Dillon," the young man responded sharply. "You see, I'm going to demolish Dr. Jordan's lab. And you know something? I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."


	12. The Trap Is Sprung

**CHAPTER 12**

**THE TRAP IS SPRUNG**

Having been warned that the Doctor and Taylor were on their way, Dr. Jordan had the unconscious Jasmine taken directly into the main lab. She was talking to Jacoby just outside the lab door when the men arrived.

"Ah, Dr. Jordan, just the person we came to see," Taylor said conversationally. "The Doctor's been asking me about those plant creatures you've been researching…"

Lilith waved a hand impatiently. "I'm sure my assistant can answer any questions you may have. I'm rather busy treating one of the poor beasts right now."

"Really? You've got one here, have you?" the Doctor beamed. "May I see?" Not waiting for a reply, he pushed passed the astonished scientist and strode into the lab before anyone could stop him. The technicians who were strapping down the unconscious Terrellian stopped their work and stared at him. He in turn stared back, recognizing the helpless form stretched out on the table. "Jasmine…" he breathed in horror.

"Really, Gordon," Lilith was saying behind him. "I must insist that you both leave at once. I'm right in the middle of some very important research and I can't—"

The Doctor whirled around. "_Research?_ Is that what you call the abduction and torture of innocent, peaceful beings?"

"Oh, now really, Doctor," Jacoby admonished. "They're only animals..."

"One might say the same thing about _you_, Mr. Jacoby," the Doctor snarled. "There's no humanity here. It's not even a laboratory. It's a chamber of horrors!"

"Come, come, Doctor," Lilith said condescendingly. "It isn't as though they were—"

"_Human?_" the Time Lord completed pointedly. "No, they're not human. But that doesn't give you the right to exploit them for your own personal gain." He turned to Taylor, thinking he had sufficiently made his point and was wondering why the Colony Leader had remained silent during the entire exchange. Seeing the gun in his hand, the Doctor cursed himself for not having realized sooner that he was being maneuvered. "So? You're in on it as well, are you?"

"Not exactly," Taylor replied mildly. "Dr. Jordan and I have reached what you might call an understanding."

"No, I'd probably call it a bribe," the Doctor replied bluntly. "Just how much silence did she pay you for, Mr. Taylor? She's willing to kill to keep her activities a secret. Are you willing to keep silent about that?"

Taylor gave him a blank look and turned to Dr. Jordan. "What's he talking about," he asked in bewilderment, lowering the gun slightly.

"Good grief, man! You can't be _that_ stupid!"

Lilith sighed. "I'm afraid he is."

The Doctor suddenly grabbed the Colony Leader by the arm and swung him around, bowling him into Lilith and Jacoby and sending them all down onto the floor in a tangled pile of arms and legs. Then he bolted from the room.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots! Stop him!" Lilith yelled to the stupefied technicians as she tried to untangle herself.

Before anyone could react, the Doctor came backing into the room, his hands raised. Baker followed him; his weapon aimed at the Time Lord's stomach. "I believe you lost this, Dr. Jordan," the hunter remarked mildly.

Picking herself up off of the floor, Lilith marched angrily over to the Doctor. "You're going to regret having done that," she snarled. She snapped her fingers and two very large lab techs seized the Doctor by the arms.

"Lilith…" Taylor said shakily, "You're not really going to kill him, are you?"

"Don't be such an idiot!"

"I'm too dangerous alive. Isn't that right, Dr. Jordan?" the Doctor observed calmly.

Lilith merely snorted in reply.

"I suppose you'll arrange a nice little accident for me with Mr. Ellis." The Doctor paused a beat before adding, "Just as you did for Mr. Henderson."

The scientist turned sharply back to him, her eyes narrowing into angry slits. "What do you know about Henderson?"

"Enough. A large plant named Marjora told me—"

Dr. Jordan ground her teeth in rage and struck the Time Lord hard across the face with the back of her hand. "Get him on a table!" she ordered.

The Doctor fought with all his strength, but was seriously outnumbered. Several others joined in to force him down on to an examining table where he was securely strapped down.

Gordon Taylor watched all this in horror. "Lilith, you had Henderson…murdered?" he said in disbelief.

Dr. Jordan exchanged an incredulous look with her assistant. _How could this man be so incredibly thick?_ Jacoby turned to the hunter, who was still standing by the main door. "Baker, if you'd be so kind…?" he said, waving a hand in the Colony Leader's direction.

"Certainly, sir," Baker replied and promptly shot down the aghast Taylor where he stood. Looking up, the hunter then asked, "Does Mr. Taylor know how to swim?"

"Yes, I believe he does," Lilith replied offhandedly.

Baker shook his head. "Such a shame. He'd've been able to save himself in the river, if he hadn't struck his head." With that, he proceeded to drag the stunned man from the room.

* * *

When the villagers heard of Jason's plan to destroy the lab, they all quite naturally wanted to help. While glad of so much assistance, Jason was forced to point out that so large a group would be far too conspicuous. He therefore chose only six others to go with him; Marjora, because she was village physician and could care for Jasmine should that prove necessary. Laurel, because of his obvious fighting spirit. Dillon, of course, as he would not be left behind. Thatcher, who volunteered to act as scout and who suggested two others to round out the team.

As the group made their way through the forest, they heard a signal from Thatcher further on ahead. The hunters were coming. "Everybody hide!" Jason commanded. "And remember what I told you. If they spot you, lead them to me."

The Terrellians promptly vanished. A few minutes later the hunters entered the clearing just ahead of the group. Dillon and Jason had taken refuge behind a large fallen tree and after watching the men a few minutes, Dillon whispered, "Jason, they're not after us."

"How can you tell?" the Alterran whispered back.

"They're not moving the way they do when they're stalking us. They're moving as they do when hunting one of their own."

"One of their own? Another human, you mean?" Dillon nodded. "Another human, hmmm? I wonder?" Jason looked at the small hand mirror he'd pulled from his pocket. He had intended to use it to flash light in the hunter's eyes. Instead, he had a flash of inspiration and smiled devilishly. "Watch this," he grinned, pocketing the mirror. He rose to his feet and walked casually over to the three men, stopping when he was directly in front of them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ellis," he said amiably. "Or is it good evening? I can never tell on alien worlds. Out for a little stroll, are you?"

"Not exactly. We've been looking for you," the Hunt Leader replied coldly.

"Have you now? I'm flattered. Any particular reason? Or did you just miss the pleasure of my company?"

Ellis and his men drew their weapons and took aim at the unruffled young man. "No one's going to miss you, boy."

"You know, I reeeelly wouldn't do that if I were you," the Alterran cautioned mildly, watching the hunter's trigger finger the whole time.

Ellis snorted and the men fired in unison. The same instant Jason transmuted into a large mirror, reflecting the beams back to their source. The astonished hunters were transfixed in the discharge of their own weapons and dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Returning to his human form, Jason sauntered over to the motionless figures, looking down in feigned remorse. "I did try to warn you," he said reprovingly, shaking his head.

The stunned hunters were securely bound with their own ropes and then lashed to a tree.

"Poetic justice," Jason observed as he picked up the guns. Turning to the others, he said seriously. "Let's do us a little hunting of our own, now, shall we?"

* * *

Lilith came and stood over the Doctor, who observed that the others in the room had taken no notice of the events that had just transpired. They acted as if it were an everyday occurrence. Considering what Marjora and the others had told him, he would not have been surprised to find it to be the norm. "I take it I'm to die on the operating table," he said to gloating Dr. Jordan.

She smiled evilly down at him. "Later, perhaps. I'm going to process you first. You _did_ say you wanted to know what I was doing in here, didn't you, Doctor?"

"I already know what you're doing in here. And I think you know more about these creatures than you're willing to admit."

"And what if I do?" came the taunting reply. "You're in no position to do anything about it." She took a hypodermic from a tray, measuring out a larger than normal dose of the paralyzing drug.

"You know they're not dumb animals, don't you?" the Doctor asked pointedly. His reply as to have the needle jabbed into his arm. Almost immediately, he felt a strange warmth spread throughout his body as the immobilizing drug took effect.

Dr. Jordan motioned to Jacoby, who came over with a puzzled expression on his face. "Things are getting a little too warm around here," she said in a low voice. "First that boy, then Taylor, and now this Doctor person."

Jacoby's eyes widened. "Do you think the galactic authority is on to us?" he whispered.

"I'm not going to chance it. As quietly as you can, start preparing to abandon the operation."

"I can start immediately, if you don't need me here."

Lilith nodded and waved him out. She then looked down into the face of the helpless Time Lord. "My goodness, Higgins," she gasped in mock surprise. "What an unusual subject we have here. We'll have to run every test on him." Her voice hardened as she added coldly, "And I mean _everything_."


	13. The Rescue Party

**CHAPTER 13**

**THE RESCUE PARTY**

Jasmine regained consciousness just in time to hear the end of Lilith's conversation with the Doctor. She slowly turned her head in his direction, weeping silently in despair. She never dreamed her uneasy feelings would lead to this. The man who would have saved her people had been betrayed. Now all was lost.

Jasmine had no way of knowing of the amazing changes that had come over her village since she and the Time Lord departed. Nor could she know of the rescue party currently on its way.

* * *

Baker put the stunned Gordon Taylor into a wheelchair and took him to the Center's deserted fitness room. After closing and locking all the doors, he dumped the Colony Leader onto the floor beside a sunken hot tub and hog-tied him, having scarcely finished when his captive groaned.

An evil smile parted Baker's lips. He went to the hot tub's controls, turning the hydro jets up to the _FULL_ position. The calm water was transformed into a bubbling whirlpool. He returned to stand over the captive Taylor who had returned to his senses and started to struggle when Baker took hold of him, wriggling and squirming to such an extent that he actually managed to break free, falling straight into the swirling waters. Panic stricken, he trashed and struggled vainly to keep his head above the surging whirlpool.

Baker made no move to save him, calmly watching his futile efforts, each cry for help being rewarded with a mouthful of water. He knew his prisoner's hands and feet were bound in such a way the he would be prevented from standing or even kneeling in the shallow water. After it appeared his victim would not resurface, he finally reached in and dragged the gasping form out, dropping him in a wet heap on the floor where he lay retching and choking for several minutes.

Baker squatted down and smiled evilly. "You should know better than to go swimming alone, Mr. Taylor," he chided.

Once he could speak, Taylor sputtered, "Wh…what're you…going…to do to me?" He was certain the sadistic hunter had other plans for him and that his fall into the water had been purely accidental.

The smile on Baker's face was fixed. "Why…I'm going to do _this!_" He punctuated his sentence by striking his captive on the back of the head with the butt of his gun, stunning him. He then pushed the semi-conscious Taylor back into the whirlpool, watching in cold-blooded calm as the man struggled feebly before finally vanishing beneath the swirling water with a loud gurgle of terror.

* * *

Despite their feelings of hatred towards the hunters, the Terrellians could not just leave them bound to the tree, helpless and vulnerable. They left one of the rescue party to watch over them, armed with one of the hunters' own weapons. In this way the men would be both protected and prevented from escaping.

When the group reached the forest's edge behind the Research Center, Jason came to an abrupt halt. He wasn't about to lead his band of followers into a trap and chose to make a visual sweep of the area before proceeding any further. They may have left three hunters in the woods, but there was still a fourth somewhere.

"There's no movement at all near the building," Thatcher called down from his place high in a tree. "No one in or out."

Jason nodded approvingly. "Good. Come on down."

"I never thought I'd ask this," Laurel began slowly, "but…how are we going to get in?"

"We could just knock on the door," the Alterran grinned, indicating the large metal door at the back of the building. Laurel gave him a sour look, and his smile broadened. He held up the sonic screwdriver. "Or…we could just break in."

* * *

Higgins was preparing to inject Jasmine with the paralyzing drug when Dr. Jordan stopped him. "No, never mind that now," she snapped impatiently, pushing him aside. "It'll take too long. I only want her blood. Just make sure those restraints are secure." To the bewilderment of the technician, Lilith thrust a gag into Jasmine's mouth. "That should keep you quiet."

The frightened Terrellian gave a small cry of alarm as the strange object was forced into her mouth and tied into place. Then the restraints were tightened further, causing her to whimper in pain.

As usual, Lilith was oblivious to the Terrellian's distress, wanting only to dispense with her as quickly as possible. She was far more interested in starting work on the irritating Time Lord. She sauntered over to him, looking down into his face and smiling evilly. "I hope you're not too uncomfortable, Doctor. You see, you're going to have to wait until I've finished with this female you found so interesting. It won't take long, I promise you."

Had it not meant harm to Jasmine, the Doctor would have liked to have told her to take as much time as she needed. The next century, preferably. Or at least until the paralyzing drug wore off.

Dr. Jordan chuckled and moved away as Higgins came over to take the preliminary data "for the records," starting with the Time Lord's pulse. He took hold of the Doctor's wrist and blinked. "That can't be right," he muttered. Taking a stethoscope, he listened to one side of the Doctor's chest, hearing the steady beating of his heart. Moving the instrument to the other side, he heard the same thing. The Head technician's mouth dropped open, causing the Time Lord to smile in wardly.

"Dr. Jordan, he's got two hearts!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Higgins," Lilith responded without looking up.

Holding out the stethoscope, the technician said, "Listen for yourself."

The scientist sighed heavily and straightened, crossing over to the insistent technician. "Really, Higgins," she scowled. Taking the stethoscope, Lilith listened to the Doctor's chest, first on one side, then the other. "Good Lord!" she gasped.

"There, you see!" came the triumphant response.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Lilith muttered, seeing the Time Lord's eyes sparkling up at her. He was obviously very amused by all this. "You _are_ full of surprises, aren't you, Doctor?" she said, more than a little intrigued. "How many more do you have in store for us?"

The Doctor prayed that some miracle would occur so she would never get the chance to find out.

* * *

Jason and his rescue team were almost at the Center's rear entrance when the bay door beside it suddenly opened and one of the little transport vehicles driven by Baker backed out. As the door closed automatically, he turned the vehicle around, almost running Jason over in the process. He hit the brakes and went for his weapon. The Alterran had already anticipated this reaction and fired first. The stunned hunter slumped over the steering wheel.

"Well, that's four down," Jason said mildly, waving the others over.

Dillon went to the back of the vehicle and pulled back the tarp covering it, hoping to find his beloved Jasmine beneath. The sight of what did lay beneath transfixed him in horror.

"Jason…" he said in a quiet voice.

The Alterran was in the process of pulling the unconscious Baker from the vehicle and he looked up in irritation when Dillon called him again. Seeing the look on his face, Jason went to the back of the transport, a gasp escaping him when he saw Taylor's corpse beneath the tarp.

"He's been drowned," the Healer observed finally.

"He has been murdered," Marjora corrected sharply. "Another human killed by his own kind."

"Not just any human," Jason breathed in horror. "That's Gordon Taylor!" He dashed to the door and pulled on it without success. Then his eyes fell on the input pad set into the wall and he cursed himself for having overlooked the fact that the rear doors might be security coded. Drawing a deep breath, Jason closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. His Terrellian followers were already jittery enough. The last thing they needed was for their unofficial leader to panic.

Using the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, Jason successfully opened the rear door without setting off the alarm. He smiled inwardly. _The Doctor would be rather proud of that,_ he thought, although he wasn't sure how proud his father would be of his having learned this questionable skill.

Opening the bay door, the Alterran waved the others in. They dragged the unconscious Baker in with them, dumping him in a heap beside the door. Jason, in the meantime, hopped aboard the transport, returning it and its grizzly cargo to the garage area. The vehicle had barely stopped when he jumped out of it and hit the mechanism that would close the doors. Then he turned his attention to the hunter, dragging him over to the transport and leaning him back against it, binding him hand and foot. Then just to make certain Baker couldn't escape, Jason pulled his hands up over his head and secured them to the steering wheel. A sudden thought struck him and he gagged him, going on to write a quick note that he pinned it to the unconscious man's shirt. On the outside he wrote "**READ ME BEFORE YOU UNTIE HIM**" in bold letters.

"That takes care of him," the Alterran remarked, brushing his hands together in a gesture the Terrellians did not understand. He already had Ellis' weapon in his possession, Dillon having the one that had been taken from the hunters in the woods. Picking up Baker's gun, he handed it to Laurel and nodded.

The group moved to the interior door and Jason cautiously opened it. In his mind he could see the layout of the building, but only the areas Lilith had shown him. Unfortunately, the garage had not been one of them. "Which way?" he asked. Dillon pointed to the far end of the corridor and then led the way, although any one of them could have done so. The route to the main lab was as burned into their minds as surely as the identification numbers were burned into their flesh.

The group had only managed to reach the end of the hall when a man and woman appeared from around the corner. The sight of the Terrellians caused them to stop dead in their tracks.

Jason, quite naturally, reacted first and fired at the astonished pair, downing the woman who was nearest. His second shot missed as her coworker who threw himself out of the way and bolted down the adjoining hall. Jason gave chase, calling, "Stop him! He'll sound the alarm!"

It was already too late. A loud bell went off almost immediately, resounding throughout the entire building. Terrified by this horrible and unfamiliar noise the villagers remained rooted to the spot. Jason's reaction was quite different. He cursed in several languages and looked back, doing a double take when he saw no one was following him.

"What're you waiting for?" he yelled. "_You're_ the hunters now! They're running from _you!_"


	14. They're Attacking

**CHAPTER 14**

"**THEY'RE ATTACKING !"**

Unaware of the fact that a Terrellian raid, of sorts, was in full swing, Lilith was in the process of drawing blood from the frightened and confused Jasmine, who was still in tears.

"Oh, be quiet and keep still, you stupid little weed!" Dr. Jordan snapped angrily, thinking that she probably should've had the whining little creature drugged after all. Then again, what difference did it make? She was abandoning the project anyway.

After drawing the normal amount, Lilith gave orders for an additional amount to be drawn from the aghast Jasmine. She then dismissed all but three of the others, turning her attention to the Doctor.

The Time Lord was moved under a large light similar to those used in operating rooms and Dr. Jordan adjusted its angle before unfastened the restraint across his chest. "Now let's see what makes you tick," she said under her breath. Picking up a pair of scissors, she turned to whoever was nearest. "You! Help me get these clothes off."

At that moment the alarm went off and Lilith looked up in annoyance. "Now what?" she growled through clenched teeth. "One of you go see what's going on." Higgins was the closest to the door and dashed out to the monitoring room just down the hall.

By this time Jasmine was ready to be released and one of the technicians began loosening her restraints. She had fainted when the additional blood was drawn, and Higgins had forgotten to note that she had not been drugged. She moaned softly as she started to come around, the gag being the only thing still tightly in place. The sound of the bell brought her to her senses with a jolt, frightening her at first. Then she noticed that it also seemed to frighten the whitecoats, who were in a state of total disarray. They also seemed to have forgotten all about her. Even more amazing was the fact that she was practically free and had none of the after effects of the drug to dull her senses or slow her down. Not wanting to call attention to herself, she pretended to be groggy, slowly turning her head. She was horrified at the sight of the Doctor lying helpless beneath the bright light, Dr. Jordan moving a tray of instruments into position beside him.

The Doctor's haunting words suddenly returned to Jasmine's mind. Was she really better off not fighting back? Did she really want to spend the rest of her life living in fear? The answer, of course, was no. Suddenly, like Marjora, Jasmine understood what the Doctor had been trying to impart. Even death would be preferable to this…existence. It wasn't life. It was a living death.

With a new resolve, Jasmine tried desperately to think. The Doctor had come to this point trying to help her people. Now, she must try to help him…but how? The answer that came to mind were the words of the stranger_. "_Next time, I'll use _claws!"_

* * *

Jason had discovered an alarm box in one of the corridors and looked at it a moment in indecision. "Well, if they don't know something's up by now, they're deaf," he remarked dryly and fired a laser bolt into the box. It immediately exploded into a shower of sparks, sending fragments in all directions and silencing the alarm.

"That's better," he grunted in satisfaction. "Now we can hear ourselves think." With that, he led the way towards the main lab.

* * *

"Dr. Jordan, they're attacking!" Higgins exclaimed as he burst back into the room. "Those creatures. They're attacking! They've entered the main building."

Lilith was dubious to say the least. "That's impossible. They've no more fight in them than rabbits." Seeing the panic-stricken technician motion back towards the monitor room, she sighed heavily and dropped the scissors back onto the tray. As far as she was concerned, this was just another irritating delay. The Doctor, on the other hand, was in high hopes that his miracle had actually occurred.

Lilith followed Higgins to the room and looked at the monitor. It showed an empty corridor. Before she could vent her frustration on him, he switched channels, bringing up the image that had so terrified him. Passing under the camera was the band of Terrellians led by Jason.

"It's that wretched boy!" Lilith exclaimed in disbelief.

Jacoby suddenly appeared at the door. "What the devil's going on?"

"It's worse than I thought," she replied darkly.

"So, we really _are_ abandoning the project?" Jacoby asked almost joyfully.

"Abandon is right. Emergency evacuation. _Now!_" Dr. Jordan slammed a fist on a large button and ordered, "Jacoby, have Ellis recalled and be sure to get the samples from that hybrid." So saying, she strode from the room.

* * *

The instant Dr. Jordan hit the evacuation button, another alarm sounded. Unlike the first, this one was more like a chime and caused Jason to bring his band of followers to an abrupt halt. "I don't like the sound of that," he said darkly. Looking around, he spotted a camera high in a corner and wanted to kick himself for not having thought of the surveillance system.

"They must've seen us," Jason informed as he blasted the camera into fragments. "We'll have to take it slowly from here on. And keep your eyes open. They're probably waiting for us."

* * *

Jason could not have been more wrong. With the exception of the Doctor and Jasmine, the main lab was completely deserted, every one having fled the moment the chime sounded. Dr. Jordan strode in and went over to where the Doctor was lying still strapped to the table.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to find out about you after all, Doctor," Lilith sighed in genuine regret. Picking up a scalpel, she touched her thumb to the blade. "I hate to cut and run, but I'm afraid I've no choice." She then chuckled over her own black joke.

The Doctor stared helplessly up at her, unable to do more than watch as the cold, heartless woman slowly brought the blade down to his throat. He fought with all his strength against the drug paralyzing his body, but couldn't so much as wiggle his fingers. _Well, at least it'll be quick,_ he thought, closing his eyes and waiting for the cold steel to bite into his flesh.

* * *

The Terrellian's invasion party had come across the deserted main security room and Jason entered slowly, looking around in amazement. "So much for security," he observed, seeing three abandoned weapons lying on a computer console. He turned off the evacuation alarm, tearing the control panel from the console and tossing it carelessly aside. "Nobody'll be using _that _for a while," he stated firmly.

Looking around, he saw a few lab coats hanging from a rack and put one on before realizing the implications of this action. Turning to the horrified members of his team, he smiled weakly. "I need more pockets," he said simply, pocketing the abandoned weapons in way of explanation.

Laurel had been watching the security monitors, which had been set on a continuous sweep. The pictures flipped from one area to another, going through a preset routine. Suddenly one of the screens showed the events unfolding in the main lab and he caught his breath. "Jason, look!"

The Alterran turned just in time to see the picture change. Flipping a few switches, he was able to bring back the image just as Lilith picked up the scalpel.

"No!" Jason didn't wait to see more. Pushing past the others, he flew from the room.

* * *

There was a strange, strangled scream and the Doctor opened his eyes when he realized it hadn't come from him. He was even more surprised when he realized it had come from Jasmine. She had been trying to summon her courage to act and was grateful when everyone fled the room. When she tried to rise the first time, she became very dizzy and lay down again. She was about to try again when Lilith returned and pretended to be unconscious, listening to the scientist's words in horror.

Summoning all her courage, Jasmine extended her razor sharp claws and sliced through her bindings just as Lilith was putting the knife to the Doctor's throat. She sprang at the woman who had caused her people so many years of suffering, raking her still extended claws across Dr. Jordan's face.

Lilith screamed in pain, clutching her scratched face and dropping the scalpel. "You horrible little beast!" she hissed angrily and savagely clubbed her attacker with her free arm, sending her to the floor.

Looking up dazedly, Jasmine saw Lilith reaching for another scalpel. Pulling the gag from her mouth, she did something she had never done in the lab before. She spoke. "No! No more!" she cried loudly. "You evil woman, no more!" She slashed out again, catching a substantial portion of Dr. Jordan's lower leg.

Lilith screamed again, dropping to her hands and knees, where she was promptly slashed again, this time in the upper arm. Lashing out with her free arm again, she was able to land a blow that sent Jasmine to the floor. Grabbing her injured arm, she glared murderously at the exhausted Terrellian who was now dragging herself across the laboratory floor.

Jasmine was trying to lead the homicidal scientist away from the helpless Time Lord. She had heard the hysterical Higgins announce that her people were coming, and hoped she could keep the evil woman busy long enough to prevent her killing the Doctor before their rescuers arrived. Unfortunately for her, she was doing an excellent job.

Dr. Jordan rose to her feet in a blind rage and bore down on the cornered Jasmine, who was now too weak to fight back. "No more," she said contemptuously. "I've got news for you, you miserable piece of fungus. There's plenty more." With that she proceeded to beat the Terrellian senseless with her fists.

Jacoby entered while this was going on and took in the scene with an air of amusement. "Hav ing a little trouble, Lilith?" he asked with a smirk.

Lilith spun around, puffing in anger. Her usually neat blond hair was hanging in a disheveled mass from her head, and there was blood running from the deep gashes in her face, arm and leg. Crossing to her assistant, she was quite beside herself in rage. "That beastly little weed actually attacked me!"

"So I'd noticed," Jacoby replied blandly, receiving a murderous look in reply. "I came to get the blood that was drawn from her. That idiot Higgins evacuated and forgot to bring it with him."

Dr. Jordan gave him a sour look, waving a hand in the container's general direction. "It's over there on the counter," she muttered and then started to clean her wounds, paying no further attention to him.

"Good. I have everything else and didn't want to leave that behind. I'll be able to start on it right away."

"There'll be plenty of time to process it, Jacoby. Once we've eliminated the non-essentials and evacuated, we'll have all the time in the world."

"Yes, I know," he replied coldly. Jacoby pulled out a gun and aimed it at Dr. Jordan's back. She, however, was still oblivious to his sudden change in manner. "I know a great deal," he went on. "The names of all your business associates, for example. The numbers to your secret accounts, and so on…"

Lilith looked up sharply and spun around, seeing the gun in his hand and the odd look on his face. "Jacoby, what the devil are you playing at? Put that thing down."

"No!" her assistant yelled in a voice that made her jump. "I'm through taking orders from you or anyone else. I'm taking what I know and leaving this accursed planet alone."

Dr. Jordan laughed at him. "Don't be a fool. You know what Ellis will do to you if you try anything that stupid."

Now it was Jacoby's turn to laugh. "Don't flatter yourself, Lilith. You're not the only one in this building who's spread their legs for him." He laughed even more at the stunned look on the woman's face, his arrow having definitely struck home. "I can't believe you had no idea. Rewards of the hunt I think he calls it."

"That's a lie!"

"Is it?" Jacoby grinned. Nodding in the direction of the semi-conscious Jasmine, he could not resist adding an actual lie to the truths he had been telling. "He's not all that particular, you know. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't had a piece or two of F42 over there."

Lilith had heard enough. "You're a pig, Jacoby," she spat angrily. "That's the most revolting thing I've ever heard. Only you could think up something that…repulsive."

"Well, you'll never know, will you?" he sighed. "You see, I regret to inform you that your services are no longer required." So saying, he shot the astonished scientist where she stood.


	15. She's Going To Die

**CHAPTER 15**

"**SHE'S GOING TO DIE…"**

Doctor couldn't quite believe the sudden, bizarre turn of events and was hoping he had been forgotten during this apparent power struggle. Jacoby came to stand over to him and he realized he had only managed to exchange one executioner for another.

With an evil grin on his face, Jacoby raised his gun. A split second later he was bathed in a red glow. He cried out in alarm, dropping to the floor, unconscious.

Had he been able to turn his head, the Doctor would have seen his companion standing in the doorway, weapon in hand.

Jason dashed to his friend's side in a panic. "Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?" He looked into the Time Lord's eyes, seeing them sparkling back at him. It was obvious he was delighted to see him. Heaving a sigh of relief, Jason said, "I'm glad to see you, too."

The Healer put his fingers to the Time Lord's neck and scanned him. To his relief, he found the Doctor was only suffering from the paralyzing affects of the drug. Looking around, Jason saw a drug cabinet and smashed it open, rummaging through its contents in search of something that would counteract the immobilizing drug. With a small grunt of satisfaction, he pulled a bottle from the ransacked cabinet and filled a syringe. "I'm afraid this'll sting a bit, Doctor," he warned as he unstrapped one of his friend's arms and pushed up his sleeve.

The Time Lord closed his eyes in obvious pain as the injection was made and Jason winced for him. "Sorry," he said apologetically, rubbing the arm to stimulate the circulation. "Just relax, my friend," he said as he laid the Doctor's arm across his chest. "You should be able to move in a minute or so."

The Terrellians had hesitantly following Jason into the room. When Dillon saw Jasmine's crumpled form in the corner he immediately forgot all his fear and dashed over to her. Marjora was beside him a moment later, examining the battered female.

While Jason was seeing to the Doctor, Laurel and the others dragged the stunned Jacoby into the cage and locked him inside. They then moved Dr. Jordan's body into the adjoining room and covered it with a sheet.

The Doctor found he could move slightly after only a minute and wiggled the fingers on his free hand. He smiled in relief, turning his head to look at his companion, who was in the process of removing the restraints from his legs. "You seem to've made quite an impression on the village," he observed quietly.

Jason looked up and grinned. "It's a very long story, Doctor."

"Am I in it?"

"You have no idea."

The Doctor attempted to rise, but found his limbs did not want to work properly. Jason helped him up, supporting him as his system stabilized. "Where's Jasmine?" the Time Lord asked, looking around. Seeing her cradled in Dillon's arms, he turned back to his companion, seeing a strange, anguished expression on his face. "She saved my life," he told him, "but I'm afraid she took a rather severe beating in the process."

"Oh no…" the appalled Healer breathed. "Laurel, look after the Doctor for me. I must see to Jasmine."

* * *

All the extraordinary alarms, bells and whistles coming from the Research Center had quite naturally aroused the attention of everyone in the settlement. No one could locate the Colony Leader in the confusion, so Graham Remington started organizing a rescue party, thinking a terrible accident had occurred in one of the labs.

When he arrived at the Center, however, it was plain to see that more than a simple accident had set off the alarms. The doors at the main entrance were standing wide open and a laser-charred body was lying on the threshold. Whoever this was had apparently been running from the person who killed them. Entering the building, Graham found several more bodies in similar condition just inside the lobby. He looked around in horror and then withdrew, taking his group back to the settlement for weapons, radios—and more men. Thus prepared he returned to the Center, having his men split into teams of two and three in order to thoroughly—and safely—search the five-story building.

"One last thing," the Second-in-command said as they got to the main doors. "No heroics. We don't know who, or what, we're dealing with here. So if you come across anything strange, radio for assistance. Is that clear?"

* * *

Jason knelt down beside Dillon who turned a mournful look in his direction. "She's going to die, isn't she?" he said. The Healer did not reply. He looked over at Marjora who shook her head and lowered her eyes in sorrow. Undaunted, Jason took Jasmine's hand and scanned her. "Good Lord! They've taken nearly all her blood!" he gasped. "What on earth's been keeping her going?"

"Jason, it's still here," the Doctor called, receiving a blank look in reply. "Jasmine's blood. It's still here," he said firmly, pointing over to the counter. "I heard Dr. Jordan tell Jacoby just before he killed her."

Renewed hope lit the Alterran's eyes and he turned to Dillon. "Quickly, help me get her up on a table."

The Terrellian gave him an appalled look. The tables had only one meaning. Pain. Jason put a comforting hand on his arm. "Dillon, I'm not going to hurt her, honestly. I think I can save them, but we _must_ hurry!"

Dillon gave him a baffled look before gently lifting his wife from the floor and placing her on the nearest table. Jason found the container of blood that had been carefully packed and then abandoned. Taking it to the table, he cleaned Jasmine's arm and was just bringing the needle to her skin when his wrist was caught in an iron grip, a strong hand pulling his away. To his astonishment and sorrow, he saw the claws were fully extended. The non-violent Terrellians had learned the ways of violence and in many ways, ironically, this was his fault.

Looking up, Jason saw Dillon gazing at him in an agony of uncertainty. "Dillon, _please_, you've trusted me this far. Don't stop now."

Dillon turned searchingly to Marjora who said bluntly, "I can't help her, Dillon, I don't have the knowledge."

"_But I do!"_ Jason cried in frustration. "Dillon, please! Don't let this white coat fool you. I _can_ save her life."

Although filled with misgivings, Dillon realized he had no alternative and released his grip on the Healer, allowing him to continue. Within seconds, Jasmine's own lifeblood was returning to her body.

Suddenly the Doctor snapped, "Jason. _Light!_"

His companion looked up, pulling the overhead light fixture into position over the battered Terrellian female. It wasn't exactly sunlight, but it was bright, and it was warm.

After several agonizing minutes, Jasmine's color started to darken and Jason scanned her. Sighing heavily, he lowered his head and sat down, suddenly feeling completely drained.

"Jason…?" Dillon said sheepishly. "My Jasmine, is she…?"

The Alterran looked up and shook his head. "No, she's not going to die," he said softly. "She's a very strong willed lady, your Jasmine. It's going to take time, but if she continues to respond this well, they'll be just fine."

"They?"

Jason smiled brightly. "Jasmine is pregnant, Dillon."

The affect of this announcement was not want he expected. A horrified expression came to the faces of all five Terrellians. Jason exchanged a mystified look with the Doctor.

"Dillon, don't you understand—?"

"No, Jason," Marjora broke in, "now it's you who does not understand. The drugs kill our children before they are born."

Gently stroking his unconscious wife's face, Dillon said mournfully, "The drugs will have killed my child before—"

"She wasn't drugged," the Doctor said startlingly. "They were in too much of a hurry to kill me to bother with that."

Afraid to believe what he was hearing, Dillon turned to Marjora and then Jason, who threw a knowing look in the Doctor's direction before saying, "If that's true, then there's every chance the child is unharmed. Despite the massive blood loss, I think we got to her in time." With a smile, he added, "You'd better start thinking about building a nursery."

There was a momentary silence and then a small celebration broke out in the lab. Jason got caught up in it as he crossed to the Doctor who was still sitting on the examining table.

"And how are _you_ feeling, my friend?" the young man inquired happily.

Before the Time Lord could reply, the main doors to the lab were abruptly thrown open and Graham Remington and two others appeared in the doorway, weapons in hand. They were momentarily stunned by the whole scene, Graham's mouth dropping open in amazement.

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said softly. "Company."

"Who invited them," Jason remarked dryly as he helped his friend down from the table.

"Everyone stay right where you are?" Graham ordered, having found his voice at last.

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder at the wide-eyed Terrellians and then broke into an engaging smile. "In case you hadn't noticed," he said mildly, "everyone has."

"What the devil's going on in here?"

"Ah, well…it's rather difficult to explain..."

The Doctor got no further. Jacoby regained his senses at that moment and was horrified to see where he was. "Graham!" he called in a panic-stricken voice. "Don't just stand there, shoot them! These creatures attacked Dr. Jordan. She's dead!"

"Well, that's one way," the Doctor muttered aridly.


	16. Kill Them!

**CHAPTER 16**

"**KILL THEM!"**

Laurel took an angry step forward and started to raise his gun. The Doctor immediately caught him by the arm, stopping his progress. _"No,"_ he said firmly, "don't let him provoke you to murder. You'll only get yourself killed in the process."

The Terrellian youth gave him a puzzled look, following his gaze to see Graham's weapon already raised—and aimed at_ him!_

"What are you waiting for?" Jacoby ranted hysterically. "Can't you see these creatures have gone mad? You've got to destroy them before they kill again!"

Suddenly Laurel realized the Doctor was right. The whitecoat in the cage wasn't worth getting killed over. Sighing resignedly, he slowly lowered his gun and tossed to the floor at the feet of the astonished Graham Remington.

"Ho…how…did this…this _creature_ get a weapon?" he stammered out finally.

"I gave it to him," Jason replied matter of factly. Nodding in Dillon's direction, he added, "I gave one to him as well." Emptying his pockets, he placed the other procured weapons on the table, coming up with the last one and aiming it straight-arm at the flabbergasted Second-in-command. "I kept all the others. And, as you can see, I'm getting quite a collection."

Jacoby couldn't believe what was happening. "Graham, are you blind? Can't you see what they've done?" he went on frantically. "They've trained these creatures to kill for them? You've got to destroy them before they kill any more people."

Still, the Second-in-command hesitated. He had always known the Terrellians to be timid creatures that fled whenever he came anywhere near them. What could these two strangers have possibly done in a single day to make them aggressive? Even violent?

Jason took advantage of Graham's indecision and suddenly ordered, "Everyone behind me, now! Stay close to Jasmine." The villagers obeyed instantly, collecting around Dillon and his unconscious spouse.

The Doctor leaned close to his companion's ear. "You do realize, off course, that you've just proven his point."

The Alterran nodded slowly. The weapon in his hand did not waver, nor did he take his eyes from the men at the door. "Yes, I do. And I don't really care. The villagers are learning to fight back, and…in many ways, that's my fault."

"Jason, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about violence, Doctor. I came to destroy this lab. To put an end to the atrocities being committed here." The Alterran's voice hardened as he added, "And I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."

"What?" the Doctor gasped. "Jason, you can't be serious."

"Can't I? They've been through hell in here because of the likes of him." His companion nodded in Jacoby's direction, his voice hardening further. "Believe me, Doctor, _I know_."

Suddenly, finally, realization dawned. The Doctor was still unaccustomed to the fact that his Alterran companion could change his appearance so completely that he was unrecognizable, even to him. Then he wanted to kick himself for not having realized it sooner. "Good Lord, it was you! The stranger. The hybrid. It was you, wasn't it?"

Jason quietly replied, "Yes."

This certainly explained a great deal in the Doctor's mind, but did nothing to resolve the current standoff. "Jason," he said gently, "think about this very carefully. You've never killed anyone. It goes completely against your nature, your training…everything you believe in."

"I know."

Graham saw the gun dip slightly and took a step forward, causing Jason to tighten his grip and eye him coldly. "Don't push me, Graham. I don't want to harm anyone. But I swear, I _will_ kill you or anyone else who raises a finger against my friends because of what that... that..._human_ has to say."

The Doctor knew the angry look in his companion's eyes and had come to recognize the signs of an imminent eruption of Mr. Jason. His companion was fighting very hard to stay in control of himself, and he was not about to let him be pushed to the point of completely losing his temper, which would make him dangerously unpredictable. He held up a hand in warning to the Second-in-command. "He means it."

Raising his hands in a conciliatory gesture, Graham took a step back. "Now, Jason, just put the gun down. We can talk this over like two reasonable adults, can't we? There's no need for anyone to get hurt."

"You idiot!" Jacoby screamed. "Isn't it obvious they're not going to talk. You've got to kill them."

Dillon had heard quite enough from the ranting Jacoby. To the astonishment of all present, he angrily snapped, "Why don't you shut up! We're not animals! And we're not murderers, either!" With that, he threw the weapon Jason had given him across the room as hard as he could.

"It…it…" the wide-eyed Graham stammered.

"His name is Dillon," Jason informed calmly. "And he's right. They're not murderers."

"Well, somebody is!" the colonist exploded, waving a hand toward the corridor behind him. "There's a trail of bodies from here all the way back to the main entrance."

Jason gave him a horrified look, but the Doctor seemed to brighten. "Ah! That would be the route Mr. Jacoby took during his take over bid," the Time Lord informed. "Our friends here can supply a wealth of information on how Dr. Jordan has been terrorizing them since before your people even arrived."

"What?" Now it was Graham's turn to be horrified.

"I'm not too clear as to why," the Doctor went on. "But I can tell you it was Jacoby who killed Dr. Jordan. And all the others, too, I would imagine."

"This is too much…" the overwhelmed colonist muttered. He turned to those with him, motioning that they lower their weapons. Following his lead, Jason lowered his as well, the angry lines on his face softening. He turned back to the relieved villagers with a reassuring smile on his face.

Jacoby, on the other hand, was appalled. "You don't believe him, do you? There's no proof."

"You seem to be forgetting," the Doctor broke in, "I heard everything that went on in here. Especially the part about eliminating the non-essentials. I may've been paralyzed, but I was still fully conscious."

The man in the cage blanched visibly, his dreams of wealth and power suddenly turning to dust. His eyes glazed over and he sank down onto the cot, utterly defeated.

Just as Graham was about to start firing a battery of questions at the group, Jasmine moaned softly, bringing Jason to her side instantly. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the white-coated stranger standing over her. Her claws immediately came out and she reached up to fight him off, forcing him to catch hold of her wrists.

"Hey, hey, hey, Jasmine!" Jason reproved gently. "I'm on your side, remember?"

Jasmine was so stunned that he knew her name she stopped fighting and stared up at him. Dillon had been astonished by her reaction, and gave Jason a puzzled look. The Alterran grinned back at him. "She doesn't know me in this form," he said simply, smiling down at the apprehensive female. "It's alright, Jasmine, don't be afraid. My name is Jason. I'm here to help you."

Jasmine suddenly saw Dillon on the other side of the bed and relaxed slightly, the memory of the rescue party returning to mind. Obviously it had arrived. She reached out to her husband, catching her breath when she saw the tube in her arm.

"It's alright, my Love," Dillon whispered, pressing her hand against his cheek. "It's putting your blood back."

"Dillon, the Doctor…" she urgently, "that evil woman—"

The Doctor was suddenly at her side. "I'm right here, my dear. Don't upset yourself."

"You…are unharmed?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, I am unharmed, thanks to you. You were very brave to fight the way you did."

"If I hadn't, she would've killed you," Jasmine replied matter of factly. "I was afraid…I'd failed."

Suddenly Jason realized he had gotten it all wrong. The Terrellians weren't fighting back out of selfishness, but out of self-_less-_ness. They were indeed following his example, fighting on behalf of another. He had fought on behalf of Laurel and Willa, and now Jasmine had fought on behalf of the Doctor.

"You were wonderful, Jasmine," the Time Lord was saying.

Jasmine smiled weakly, turning to Dillon, who shushed her. "You must rest. That evil woman can't harm us anymore."

His wife threw a frightened, uncertain look at Jason as he checked the tube in her arm. He could feel her body tense as he touched her and smiled reassuringly. "Don't look so worried. I couldn't possibly hurt the sentry who saved my life."

Dillon gave the Healer a meaningful look. "Jason will take very good care of you, my Love. You can trust him."

"Dillon, I'm so…con…fffus…" Jasmine's voice trailed off and she went limp,

"No!" her husband cried in anguish.

"Don't panic," Jason assured gently, "She's only unconscious." He went on to say that he needed to take her to a place where he could give her his undivided attention. Her wounds needed tending, and he wanted to do all he could to insure the survival of her unborn child.

Graham Remington had been completely forgotten during all this, but had been listening intently the whole time and was extremely interested in finding out exactly what had been going on inside the Research Center.

"I'll do what I can to help you sort it all out," the Doctor told him, "since you'll probably need a go-between. My friends are understandably wary of humans."

Graham nodded, telling one of his men to contact the others to see how they were doing. Hopefully, they hadn't encountered anything as bizarre as what he had found in the main lab.

This was not to be.

Considering all he had heard thus far, Graham was not surprised to learn the search teams had encountered only a few members of the Center's staff still alive, some of whom were in hiding, the others packing in haste.

One team broke in with the news that they had just found the bound and struggling Baker near the rear door of the garage. They told of the note that had been attached to him informing whoever found him that he had murdered Gordon Taylor, whose body was in the back of the transport he was tied to.

"What do we do, Graham?" came the bewildered inquiry. "Do we let him go?"

"No, Ben. Under no circumstances are you to let him go. Is that understood?"

"Not really. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure myself. I'm in the process of finding out."

Ben exchanged a mystified look with his partner before turning to Baker whose face was now a deep shade of crimson. The colonists had, as yet, to remove the gag. The hunter thrashed in rage, but was just as powerless to escape as all his previous victims.

Suddenly the radio crackled again. "You still there, Ben?"

"Yes, I'm here."

Jason had been in the process of moving Jasmine when Ben's report came through, reminding him of the three others he had left in the woods.

"We'll need to get everybody in on this," Graham sighed. "That forest's a big place. And Ellis and his men are the only ones who know it."

"I know it," Marjora informed. "I will guide your people to where we left the hunters."

"No, Marjora, not you," the Healer cut in quickly. "I need you to help me with Jasmine."

"Jason, I can not," she replied sadly. "I don't understand the human medicines as you do."

"And I don't know enough about yours. I need you. More importantly, Jasmine needs you," Jason said forcefully. With that, he pushed the examining table and its precious cargo from the room, heading toward the Center's medical section, Dillon at his heels.

Marjora turned back to the others in uncertainty.

"He wouldn't say it, if he didn't mean it," the Doctor said firmly.

The Terrellian physician considered a moment and then nodded, hurrying after the Alterran to assist him in any way possible.

Thatcher stepped forward. "I will guide your people."

"And I'll come with you," Laurel chimed in, unwilling to let his friend go alone.

"In that case, Graham," the Doctor began slowly, "I think it would be wise if you radioed your people so they don't shoot—"

"We're not _all_ barbarians, Doctor," the colonist reproved in a slightly insulted tone.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "My apologies. I so rarely meet someone who doesn't have a shoot-to-kill mentality."

"Under the circumstances—" Graham threw a meaningful look in Jacoby's direction. "—I'd say that was understandable."

The Doctor turned to the last remaining member of Jason's rescue party. "And I think you should return to your village—No, go to the release point. Tell the sentry to deliver this message to Olyeon. Tell him, the Doctor says the terror has ended."

* * *


	17. It Is Very Complicated

**CHAPTER 17**

"**IT IS VERY COMPLICATED."**

Just as the Doctor suspected, the colonists knew nothing of what had been going on in the Research Center and were appalled when informed of the truth. The very idea ran contrary to everything they stood for, and they were only too willing to assist in every way possible. This sudden and seemingly miraculous change in the human inhabitants was a bit overwhelming for the villagers at first. But unlike before, it was not an unpleasant experience.

Graham Remington contacted the galactic authorities with the whole story, and within a few days an investigative team headed by Colonel Avery arrived. Jacoby, Ellis, and all the others involved in Dr. Jordan's activities were taken into custody. (Those that was still alive, that is.) The list of charges ranged from fraud, to murder, to attempted genocide. The last having been added when it was discovered that there had been less than two dozen live births in the Terrellians village since the abductions began.

Even now Jason was uncertain as to whether Jasmine's pregnancy would end happily. He had found her file among the others in the Center, and despite the fact that she had not been drugged following her most recent abduction; she had been drugged heavily on several other occasions. As with all drugs, there was always a possibility that they would cause problems later on. Then there were the injuries she had suffered during the beating. In themselves, they were not severe but coupled with the fact that she had been practically bled to death beforehand caused him to be extremely cautious.

Jasmine eventually ended up in the Center's solarium, which had been converted into her own private hospital room. In this way she would be able to receive the benefits of the healing sunlight without feeling trapped. Initially, Jason only allowed indirect light, his feeling being that her already weakened system might be dangerously overtaxed should she be placed directly in the sun.

Once Jasmine was out of immediate danger, Jason spoke at length with Marjora and then the Village Elders, urging them to confine all pregnant females, of whom he had found three, to bed until after the birth of their children. He went on to insist that this policy be carried out for a minimum of one year. In this way, they would insure the health of the next generation of villagers.

By the time the investigative team arrived, Jasmine's rather unlikely team of physicians were in agreement that she was well on the road to recovery. A road she needed to travel very, very slowly. Jasmine, however, had other plans, having improved so dramatically that she actually demanded she be returned to the village. Despite the fact this meant being confined to bed while she recuperated, at least it would be her own bed.

* * *

"Oh, I don't know," Jason was saying as he carefully placed Jasmine into a wheelchair, "I rather like the idea of converting the recovery area into a maternity ward. Don't you, Papa Dillon?" he added with a grin, wheeling his patient from the room.

Dillon merely grinned back at him. Since the two of them had been among the last to use the room, he was more than happy to see it converted into anything else.

Jasmine, however, was less than enthusiastic about being bedridden for the next several months, the last few days having been difficult enough. "What am I going to do with myself all that time?" she moaned. "Dillon, you know how I hate just doing nothing."

"You'd've had to find something else anyway," Jason observed playfully, "now that we've put you out of a job."

The Terrellian gave him a look of feigned disapproval. "I will be more than happy to present my resignation to the council. If I can _ever_ get home."

"One step at a time, Jasmine. We've only just got you used to full sun again," the Healer cautioned as he made his way through the building.

* * *

When the three arrived in the garage area they found Colonel Avery waiting to personally transport Jasmine back to the village. They were surprised to find Marjora and Olyeon talking with the Doctor who was just outside the open bay doors.

While his companion took care of the medical end of things, the Doctor spent his time acting as intermediary until the Terrellians felt comfortable enough to interact directly with humans in general and Colonel Avery in particular. It had taken quite some doing for him to convince the Village Elders to meet with the Colonel, after which the way was paved for some mutual trust on the part of the Terrellians.

"Colonel Avery has told us," Olyeon was saying, "that if it is our wish, this building will be destroyed."

"And is it your wish?" the Doctor asked, having picked up the distressed edge to the Chief Elder's voice.

"I don't know. So much suffering has been caused here." Looking in Jasmine's direction, Olyeon added, "And now…life comes out."

"The building itself isn't evil," Jasmine observed wisely, "only the whitecoats—I mean, people, who were in it. The others…they've been so kind while I've been here."

"Yes," Dillon agreed. "And if you'd told me this, even a week ago, I wouldn't've believed it."

"I suppose you could always have it gutted and remodeled," Jason suggested. "That is, if you don't plan on leveling it."

Olyeon drew a deep breath and nodded sagely. "Perhaps…" he muttered.

Colonel Avery came over to the group, overhearing a portion of the conversation. "We'll do whatever your people choose, Chief Elder. I can't give you back the years you've lost in there. But I can certainly make sure it never happens again."

Olyeon inclined his head. "Thank-you, Colonel Avery. I'll let you know the council's—"

"No, Olyeon," Marjora broke in sharply. "The whole village must decide. The evil affected all of us, not just a handful of Elders."

The Chief Elder glared at her a moment before breaking into a broad smile. "You're right, as usual, Marjora."

"Take your time and decide in any way you want," Avery said quickly. "I'll be here for quite a while yet." Turning to Jason, he then said forcefully, "But before _you_ go, I want a few questions answered."

The Alterran blinked. He felt he'd already revealed too much, since the Colonel knew he could transmute.

"I want to know," Avery was saying, "what made you so suspicious of Dr. Jordan in the first place? It must've really been something for you to involve yourself the way you did."

"Yes," Jasmine said, looking up at him. "And why did she take our blood?"

With an impish grin, the Doctor chimed in. "You know, I'm a little unclear on that point myself."

Jason cleared his throat, shooting a reproving look in the Time Lord's direction. "Well, actually, it all started when I saw Dillon in the lab. Lilith told me he'd been found injured in the wild, but his injuries were all wrong. And the fact that both he and Iris had suffered such a massive blood loss—"

"Hang on a minute," Avery interrupted, "I know you're a damn good doctor, but how could you possibly tell that by just looking at them?"

Jason threw a desperate look in the Doctor's direction, but it was Marjora who rescued him. "It is very complicated," she said seriously.

Jason could not help breaking into a broad smile at this. "I'm not just a Healer. I'm also an herbalist. On my planet, it means I'm an expert in the curative properties of plants. Anyway, it seemed a fair assumption she was manufacturing some kind of narcotic. A great many are processed from plants."

Now it was Dillon's turn to interrupt. "What has that to do with us?"

"Plenty. You're physical makeup is almost identical to that of plain, old, ordinary, green plants. A lot of drugs come from them but they have to be processed and refined, and that takes lots of time. Your blood is a ready made storehouse of chemicals that needs very little done to it." Pausing, he informed firmly, "Dr. Jordan was turning it into a very potent, and highly addictive narcotic."

"Of course, the entire procedure is highly unethical and very illegal," the Doctor injected mildly.

"It's also extremely lucrative," Avery said. He went on to say that among the files Jacoby had taken were the numbers of Dr. Jordan's private accounts. "I'm told the final tally will be in the millions. All of which will be used to restore your planet to you," he added, turning to Olyeon.

"I don't understand," Jasmine said in bewilderment. "If she only wanted our blood, why did she hurt us?"

"My guess is, she did it to keep you in line," the Doctor replied. "She knew you were sentient all along, and—"

"Impossible!" Avery snorted. "No one even suspected—"

"She knew," Marjora injected firmly. "And so did the hunters. They murdered anyone who suspected and would not keep quiet."

Shaking his head, Jason said, "You know, there's a whole section in the hydroponics lab where she was trying to cultivate the specimens she took."

"Yes, I saw it," Avery remarked. "She must've been trying to raise a crop of her own hy brids."

"Yes, but that's the irony. She was so blinded by greed, she couldn't see the truth staring her in the face. She's the one who told me that the villagers were—Now how did she put it? An interesting blend between plant and animal." Smiling down at Jasmine, he said, "Plants germinate. Animals gestate."

Jasmine gave him a blank look.

"He means they have babies," the Doctor said helpfully.

"Yes, and if we don't get a move on, you'll be having yours here," Avery said seriously. He turned on his heel, going over the transport on the far side of the garage, Olyeon at his heels.

Jasmine looked over at the Time Lord. "Doctor, Jason won't tell me if I carry a male or female, and I know he can tell me. Whenever I ask, he just says yes. Could you—?"

The Doctor held up his hands and took a step back, shaking his head. "Oh, no. I'm not getting involved in that."

Dillon exchanged a knowing look with his wife and said, "With your permission, Jason, we'd like to name our child after you."

The Alterran was struck dumb, much to the Doctor's amusement. "I…I…don't know what to say," he stammered at last. "I'd be honored if you named your son after me, Dillon."

Jasmine let out a squeal of delight, hugging her husband.

"I think you just let the cat out of the bag," the Doctor said close to his companion's ear.

"Do you think so?" the Healer grinned innocently. Clearing his throat, he added, "Of course, if you have a daughter first, might I suggest the name Kyska? In the ancient language of my people it means _Freedom bearer_."

"Does your name have a meaning," Marjora wanted to know.

Jason smiled before replying, "Yes it does, as a matter of fact. Believe it or not, Jason means _a healer_. And Krystovan means _Unity from Conflict_."

The Doctor gave the young man an odd look; having never realized Jason's surname could have so profound a meaning when applied to the Alterran himself.

The sound of the transport's engines drowned out any further conversation. The vehicle cleared the bay just as Graham arrived with a group of colonists, the majority of which were children who wanted to wish Jasmine good-bye. As the departing Terrellians were showered with affection, the Doctor gave his companion a disapproving scowl. "Do you really think you fooled anyone by suggesting a girl's name?"

"It's only fair, Doctor. They're going to need one of each."

"One of each what?"

"Name, of course. Jasmine's having twins. That's why I've been so worried about her overdoing it."

The Doctor blinked and then turned to Marjora, who had a knowing look on her face. "He's told you already, I suppose?"

"Yes, but not them," Marjora replied. "If anything should happen…"

"It won't so long as you and Dillon make sure she follows orders and stays in bed," Jason said firmly

The Doctor motioned that they should go, and Jason turned to leave, causing Marjora's face to fall. "Must you go?" she asked plaintively.

"I've done all I can. You know your people better than anyone. I'd just get in your way."

"But there's still so much I don't know about the human ways."

Jason could not help himself and laughed. "Marjora, I'm the last person you should ask to teach you. I'm even less like them than you are."

"But—"

"You'll do fine. Don't worry." With a wave, Jason called, "Good-bye!" and set off in the direction of the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor behind.

"You're not going with him, Doctor," the puzzled Marjora inquired.

"There's no rush," he replied airily. "He can't get into the TARDIS without the key. And I have it…" his voice trailed off as he searched his pockets without success. Hearing a giggle, he looked up to see his grinning companion standing a few yards away, the TARDIS key dangling from its chain in his hand. "I pinched it from your coat when I was in the village," Jason laughed before sprinting away.

"You little thief!" the Doctor snorted indignantly and started after the fast fleeing figure.

* * *

The next story in this arc "SILENT WITNESS"

* * *

Terror On Delta Vega © Margaret Price 1990 is an original work written for the enjoyment of Doctor Who fans.  
No copyright infringement is intended.  
Original series broadcast on the BBC. Format © BBC 1963  
Doctor Who and Tardis are trademarks of the BBC.  
The story and all other original characters are © Margaret Price


End file.
